The Affair
by poofcuppycake
Summary: Starting in their first year this story chronicles the secret relationship between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Going through the ups and downs of a relationship is complicated enough, but doing it in secret makes it that much harder. They have to hide from their friends and family, but they can't hide from themselves.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"Draco, stop fidgeting." Narcissa Malfoy scolded her son as Madame Malkin began fitting him for his new robes. His mother ran a long finger over different panels of fabric before settling on one that Draco knew would be the most expensive. "If you don't stop moving they won't fit you right. You'll look ungainly at school and I will not have my son looking like he came off the street!" Her voice raised a little as did her eyebrow and Draco tried to stand still.

Narcissa sighed and turned to Madame Malkin. "Use the Onyx." She said pointing to one of the swatches of fabric.

"It's ten Galleons a yard." Madame Malkin looked up at her from measuring Draco's ankle.

Narcissa pretended to not hear the price. "I must visit Ollivander's. I will be back to pick him up shortly. I expect him to be fitted and ready to go when I return." Narcissa swept out of the shop quickly and Draco slouched over some.

"Stand up straight for me please." Madame Malkin instructed him and Draco reluctantly complied. He was always impressed by how many times his mother could use the word "I" in a conversation. "Are you really just a first year?" Madame Malkin commented. "You're tall enough to be at least a second year. Short third year even."

Draco smirked. He had always been tall for his age. The bell on the door rang as someone entered the shop. There was no way his mother had made it back this fast. Madame Malkin walked to the front of the store and returned with a dark haired, scruffy looking boy.

He had never met this boy at any of his Father's functions. He was a skinny boy with glasses and messy hair. Draco curled his lip a bit at the boy's appearance. The boy looked lost and confused so Draco assumed that he must also be a first year. As this boy very well may be one of his new classmates, Draco decided to introduce himself. Once they got to Hogwarts, everyone would know who Draco Malfoy was. Most boys his age liked Quidditch and Draco was quite a decent flyer. He decided that he might as well brag about it. As Draco talked he watched the scruffy boy, trying to figure out who he may be or what house that he might be sorted into. He didn't say much in response to Draco's comments about Quidditch; Draco rolled his eyes and little and wrote him off of Ravenclaw right away.

As their conversation continued Draco felt like his father's words were coming out of his mouth. He had never really met anyone who didn't adhere to idea that Purebloods were superior and Draco wanted to push the point with this boy. He wanted to see how much he could say before the boy agreed or started yelling. He obviously didn't come from the same circles as Draco did judging by his clothing, but it wasn't just wealthy wizards who admired Pureblood status.

The boy looked very uncomfortable as Draco expanded on the subject and Draco heard Madame Malkin clear her throat a few times at Draco's comments. He kicked some cloth from under his feet and gave up on the boy next to him. He would probably will tell everyone at school that they are friends just because Draco spoke to him once. Draco liked attention, but was fickle and picky about those he let enjoy his company. So far this boy seemed like an idiot.

The boy's fitting was done before his (probably because he stood still the whole time). Madame Malkin finished with Draco in another minute and his Mother waltzed in shortly after. Placing a good amount of gold coins on the counter, Narcissa collected Draco's robes.

"Come, Draco. Your Father is waiting at the wand shop." Draco walked after his mother, dropping his shoulders and wanting all this school shopping to be over so he could look at the new racing brooms.

Hermione sat down in an empty cabin, her stomach in knots. She was on her way to a school to learn witchcraft and magic! She had never been more excited or anxious. She patted her hands on her knees before pulling _Hogwarts A History_ out of her bag and began to read. Learning about a whole new world that she was now a part of was what excited her most.

It wasn't long before a chubby boy opened the door to the cabin. "Do you mind if I sit in here?" He asked almost out of breath. Hermione smiled and motioned to the seat across from her.

"Please." She said as the boy smiled and plopped down. "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you a first year?"

The boy nodded anxiously. "I'm Neville Longbottom. What are you reading?"

"_Hogwarts A History_." Hermione said proudly. "My parents are non-magical. I don't know much about Hogwarts so I am trying to learn."

Neville smiled at her. "All of my family are wizards and witches, but I don't know much about Hogwarts either."

"Really?" Hermione was intrigued by this boy who grew up in her new world. Slightly surprised that Neville also didn't know much of what was in store for the pair of them, she pelted him with questions about magic and the magical world until the trolley came by selling sweets.

Hermione passed on the candies, too excited to eat. But Neville dug in his pockets to produce some strange coins. As he dug into a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Neville grabbed his pockets.

"Oh no…" He groaned.

"What is it?" Hermione placed her book on the seat next to her.

"I've lost my toad. Trevor." Neville looked like he was going to be sick. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from all the candy or his lost toad. "My Gran is going to kill me." Neville was crawling around on the floor at this point.

Standing up, Hermione said. "Well he probably hopped out when the trolley came by. That's the only time the door has been open. You look down the right side of the train, I'll look left. He can't have gone far."

Neville sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve and gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Hermione headed down the train knocking on door and asking if anyone had seen a toad named Trevor. A few cabins full of older students ignored her completely. One cabin she came to was filled with kids a few years older than her, but already in robes with green snakes on the breast. Hermione recognized it right away as the crest of Slytherin House.

"Excuse me, has anyone here seen a toad hopping by? His name is Trevor." Hermione asked politely.

One of the older girls looked Hermione over with a distasteful look. "What?" She finally asked,her voice sharp.

Hermione breathed in and began again. "A boy has lost his pet toad, Trevor. Have you seen it?"

The girl blinked twice staring at Hermione. She felt very small and uncomfortable. The whole cabin was silent for another moment before the same girl said, "Get out. Can't you see that you're intruding?"

Hermione blushed a deep red. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to inter-"

"Leave!" She hissed at her before slamming the door in Hermione's face.

_That was so rude!_ Hermione shook her head and her bushy hair moved along with her. _I hope not everyone is like that terrible girl._ She set off further down the train.

She didn't have any luck so she went to catch up with Neville. They came to a cabin with a dark haired boy and a red haired boy who looking like he was trying to perform a spell. Intrigued, Hermione stopped in and watched as the red haired boy chanted a little rhyme and made sparks fly at his pet rat. Hermione suppressed a laugh and wanted to show off some of the things she had been practicing. The dark haired boy's glasses were broken and she pointed her wand at his face. With a wave of her wand his glasses were as good as new. Hermione, beaming and proud of herself, introduced herself to the two boys who sat looking floored at her ability.

As they introduced themselves, Hermione felt a jolt in her stomach when the dark haired boy said his name was Harry Potter. In her readings she had come across his name and it hadn't dawned on her that he would be going to school the same year as her yet. The red haired boy's name was Ron Weasley, and he seemed more interested in his pile of candy than in talking with her. Hermione left them to their sweets and travelled on to find Neville.

Hermione and Neville gave up on trying to find Trevor and she excused herself while she went to change into her school robes. She walked up to the front of the train and asked the conductor how long they would be. He assured her it wouldn't be too much longer and she should get her things ready. Hermione was ready to start school.

On her way back to her cabin, Hermione heard a boy yell. Moments later two large boys ran past her, pushing her down. One of her hands was bleeding quite a bit and she sat on the floor holding it for a moment and trying to find something to clean it up with. She huffed and was greeted by a long pale hand reaching down towards her. Cautiously she took it with her uninjured hand and saw that it belong to a tall, blonde boy.

He looked her over and smirked. "What's so funny?" She asked as she straightened her skirt.

He shrugged. "Nothing." She noticed that he was already in his robes too.

She gave him a small smile. His grey eyes were studying her face and it made Hermione want to shrink away a little. Excusing herself, she said, "Well I guess I will see you at school." Hermione started to moved past him, but the boy placed his hand against the wall so that his arm blocked her way. "Excuse me!" Hermione was liking this boy less and less. There was something about him that set her on edge. And he wouldn't stop staring at her.

"You're welcome." The blonde boy said haughtily.

She blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you." Hermione was fully embarrassed now and wanted nothing more than to go back to her compartment and read so she could forget this ever happened.

"I'm sure you can pay me back somehow." The boy smirked again and walked past her. "See you at school." Hermione gave a small wave as he turned from her. She shook her head, bushy hair falling in her face and continued on. She stopped in the cabin with Harry Potter and his red headed friend again. She had a feeling that the sleeping rat had something to do with the other boy's bloodied hand.

Hermione returned to her cabin just in time to find Neville and leave the train. She had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

Draco pushed his way off of the train and saw the large man that had accompanied, who he now knew to be Harry Potter, in Diagon Alley. Famous Harry Potter… thought he was too good to be friends with him. The Malfoy name was one of the oldest and well renowned names in the wizarding world! Fine, then. If he chose to be friends with people like that dirty looking Weasley, maybe Potter was not all that people made him out to be. Draco's family sure didn't think much of Harry.

The only reason Draco wanted to be friends with him was for just in case. His popularity plus Draco's own would quickly make them a driving force in the school. 'But I can do that on my own.' Thought Draco. Plus his Father had mentioned that Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts this year and asked Draco to keep an eye out for him. Weren't you supposed to keep your enemies close?

As the large man named Hagrid shuffled the first years into the boats Draco caught sight of the pretty girl he ran into on the train. Goyle had just knocked her over and she was too pretty for Draco not to act like a gentleman. His mother had him in etiquette classes since he was three and he knew the proper way to act, he just didn't always feel like it. But when he saw her sitting on the floor, Draco couldn't help but notice her round face and soft brown eyes. Not to mention her large, thick hair, that was impossible to miss. She looked at him briefly before climbing into a boat with a fat boy who looked like he was about to fall into the water. Draco snorted and she shot a glare at him.

Her hair was wild and her teeth were big, but she was still pretty. Draco was a little jealous that some bumbling idiot was getting to sit next to her on the ride to the castle. Crabbe was having a hard time climbing into the boat. Hagrid walked by and picked him up. Once he placed him in the boat it sunk a good five inches into the water. "Yer a biggun!" Hagrid said. "An' that's alot comin' from me!" He laughed.

Draco languidly got in, much easier for him due to his long legs. Goyle followed by flopping into the boat. "You're going to sink us. Get out." Draco ordered Goyle. He fumbled and ended up falling in the water when he climbed out of the boat. Draco noticed the boat starting to move across the water by itself. 'Good. I'm not rowing across this blasted lake.' Draco sat back and looked for the pretty girl again. The moonlight was shining off her hair brightly.

"This is going to be a good year."


	2. Chapter II

_Previously on __**The Affair**__\- Draco and Hermione meet on their way to Hogwarts. Draco likes Hermione, but she is not so sure about him. _

**Chapter II**

Hermione sighed, half in relief and half in exasperation as Neville nearly forgot Trevor in the boat. They had found him sitting in their compartment when they returned to it on the train. Hermione's stomach felt tight. She wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor. Hufflepuff seemed like it would be boring and Neville had said that evil witches and wizards were sorted into Slytherin. Ravenclaw was for smart people, Neville had said. Hermione thought that it wouldn't be too bad to be sorted into Ravenclaw, but she had been called a know-it-all ever since she started Muggle schooling and she wanted a bit more adventure now.

Hermione was sure Neville would be sorted into Hufflepuff. She cast a sidelong glance at him, wishing he would keep up with her. But Hogwarts was known for interhouse unity and just because they were sorted into different houses was no reason that they still couldn't be friends.

Neville came to stand beside Hermione before the large doors that would lead to the Great Hall. There, Professor McGonagall had said they would be sorted into their houses. Hermione swallowed hard, trying to relax. Neville looked as if he was about to cry.

"Oh, Neville, I'm sure it'll be okay." Hermione whispered to him. "How exactly do you get sorted?"

Neville shrugged. He had barely been able to answer any of her questions about the wizarding world and in some aspects it seemed that she knew more than him.

Hermione looked around at the other students. No one seemed confident. The blonde boy from the train caught her eye for a moment and smirked at her. Hermione didn't know whether to smile back at him or sneer so she just looked at him with a straight face, trying to read him, until he broke their gaze. Who _was_ he?

McGonagall opened the doors and the first years walked through. Hermione tried to hold her head high as they past long tables of students. The ceiling was beautiful, a swirl of clouds and bright stars. She leaned over to Neville who was staring at the ceiling and not looking where he was going "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Neville almost tripped looking up so Hermione decided against talking while walking with him.

They finally arrived before a short stool with a raggedy looking old hat on it. Hermione wrinkled her nose a little bit thinking that she might have to put that on. She met the grey eyes of the blonde boy again who looked like he was suppressing a laugh at her reaction. Hermione couldn't help but smile and blush a little at him. Looking down at her shoes, she tried not to think about how cute he could be when he smirked.

She wasn't used to attention from boys. At her old school they had mostly avoided her and called her a nerd when they did talk to her. She hadn't had many friends, but was content spending her time reading. But this boy seemed to take a special interest in her. Something that no other boy had really ever done.

As the hat sang its song Hermione was relieved… but a bit disappointed. She was hoping that she would get to try out some of the new spells she read about in order to be sorted. Instead they just tried on the hat. McGonagall began calling out students names. It wasn't long before Hermione's name was called out. She sucked in a breath and ran up to the hat. Hopping up on the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on her head and she pulled it down forcefully on her head. It squashed down her bushy hair. She nervously looked out across the Great Hall. Everyone was staring up at her. She gulped, hoping it wasn't as loud as she thought it was.

"My, my I haven't seen a head this smart in a long time." A croaky old voice spoke to her. Hermione glanced up at the brim of the hat, torn and fraying. "Ravenclaw would be the sensible place to put you." Hermione looked at the blonde boy again who gave her a small nod and more of a smile than a smirk this time.

"But look at this over here!" The hat exclaimed. "You have ambition attached to that brain. Slytherin could be a place for you." Hermione gasped. That was the house that the rude girl had been in. And through her reading, Slytherin didn't have a very good reputation. Hermione blanched at the thought of being placed in Slytherin The hat laughed. "They are not evil, didn't you hear my song? Better yet…" Hermione gasped. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco Malfoy's heart sunk. The pretty girl whose name he just learned was Hermione Granger was just sorted into Gryffindor. He was hoping she would be in Slytherin as he was sure that's where he would end up. He also noted that her last name was Granger, one he had never heard before among the Pureblood families. _She is Halfblood at best._ He groaned a little. Why did she have to get sorted into Gryffindor?

McGonagall called out his name and Draco walked up to the dais. The hat grazed the top of his head and shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and began his way down to the far left table. He looked over at Hermione who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She looked sadly at him and turned back to the dais where people were still getting sorted.

Draco watched as Theodore Nott joined Slytherin. That was no surprise, he had grown up knowing the Notts and would say the only other family more suited for Slytherin was his own. Pansy Parkinson was also sorted into Slytherin. She was an annoying, clingy girl whose family had sometimes attended his Father's functions. Finally Harry Potter was called up to be sorted.

"Probably will go to Hufflepuff." Draco said under his breath and Nott snickered. It took the hat quite some time to sort him but finally placed him in Gryffindor. Draco sneered. Of course Potter would go to that house. He felt a twinge of jealousy as Potter sat down close to Hermione and she smiled brightly at him.

The last to be sorted was Blaise Zambini who was placed in Slytherin. Draco had heard quite a few strange things about the Zambini's from his father. Draco eyed the boy as he sat down on the end of the table, quietly nodding to his fellow housemates.

Dumbledore stood up and Draco expected a long speech about how important education is, but instead Dumbledore only spoke a few gibberish words and sat back down.

"What a poofter." Draco rolled his eyes. "I can't believe he is Headmaster."

Nott nodded his head and Pansy went on to say how funny Draco was. He sat up a little taller and looked over at Blaise who was sizing Draco up in his eyes. Draco met his ebony gaze with a steely grey one until Blaise looked down at his food and began to eat.

Draco was about to do the same when a pale, translucent figure appeared next to him. His robes were old fashioned and had silver smeared blood all over them. "Welcome to Slytherin." The ghost spoke in a low, slow voice that made Draco uncomfortable. Draco pulled away from the ghost who was sending shivers down his right side.

The ghost went on to introduce himself as the Bloody Baron and spoke with the other first years. Draco tried to ignore him and enjoy his supper, but found the ghost was putting off his appetite. "You're the Malfoy boy aren't you?" The ghost asked him.

"Yes." Draco said sticking his chin out.

"Old family." The Baron commented. "French." He spit onto the table. Of course, it didn't amount to anything, but the gesture was the same.

"And?" Draco drawled. His family had lived in Britain since the 11th century. The Baron looked at him haughtily and swooped off towards the door.

The feast was drawing to a close and Draco followed a Slytherin prefect down to dungeons. They came to a piece of wall that was bare and looked damp. The prefect explained this was the entrance to their common room. He spoke the password "Illabor!" and the wall a door made of stone slid open before them.

Draco was the first one in and took in the common room around him. This is where he would rule.

Hermione lay awake in her new bed. She couldn't believe that just this morning she woke up in the Muggle world and was now falling asleep in a castle where she was going to learn magic. Ever since she received her letter from Hogwarts Hermione could barely stand the waiting. She was thrilled that she was placed in Gryffindor. She remembered how Draco's face fell when the hat shouted it out. She was surprised when he was placed into Slytherin, and so quickly!

She was sure though that not everyone in Slytherin turned out to be evil. If that was the case why would they even bother educating them? Draco didn't seem evil to her. Arrogant, sure, but evil? She was glad that she had made one friend already. Neville Longbottom was a sweet boy who, even though he had magical parents, seemed just out of place as she did. Neville said there were tons of kids who were Muggle born or half and half which made Hermione feel a little better.

In Muggle school she didn't have many friends. Most kids avoided her and called her bossy and a teacher's pet. Hermione didn't think there was anything wrong with learning in school and following the rules. Her friendship with Neville was a welcome one. He didn't mind that she spouted facts every five minutes or that she had spent half the train ride here reading while he sat quietly across from her. He seemed to need a friend just as much as she did.

But she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to Draco Malfoy. Over dinner Hermione asked Neville if he knew Draco. Neville shuddered and said no, that the Malfoy's were not a family that his Gran liked. Hermione thought Draco seemed popular enough at his own table; he seemed to already know many of his new housemates. Her experience with the popular kids at her old school was not a very good one, but everything was different here, wasn't it?

Sleep finally got a hold on Hermione and she shifted to a more comfortable position in the bed. She was very excited for the start of classes tomorrow, having already read the entirety of most of their textbooks. She had trouble not smiling at the thought of this new magical world she now belonged to.

Draco lazily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast Friday morning. After a week of classes he was more than ready for the weekend. As soon as he sat down a great eagle owl flew in and dropped a letter onto his empty plate. Draco took a sip of pumpkin juice and flicked it open.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I hope you are finding your classes enjoyable and fulfilling. Make sure you do not get behind in your school work. Your Father and I are leaving to go to the south of France for a few weeks. You are missed._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Mother_

Draco crumbled the letter into a ball and threw it at some Hufflepuff walking in. Nott joined him at the Slytherin table. "What's good?"

Draco scooped some eggs onto his plate. "My parents are going on vacation. They couldn't have done this before school started so I could go too?" He grumbled.

Nott chewed on a sausage. "At least we have potions today. Snape should go easy on us." Draco shrugged. "You especially; although we do have it with the Gryffindors."

Draco groaned. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck with a bunch of Gryffindor and ruin his potions lesson. Then the thought dawned on him that he would be having class with Hermione. So far the Slytherins and Gryffindors had managed not to have their schedules collide and he had only seen her at meal times. He might get a chance to talk to her again. Suddenly his day brightened up a little.

The Slytherins had no problem finding Snape's classroom, but most of the Gryffindor's got lost along the way. Draco had taken one evening to walk around the dungeons and explore a little. He doubted any of the Gryffindors had made it this far down into the castle yet. Once they were all seated Snape began to take attendance. When he reached Potter's name, Snape couldn't resist to poke a little fun at him. _Maybe potions with the Gryffindors won't be too bad after all _he thought.

Draco was used to Snape's cool mannerism and attitude. Severus Snape was a close friend of his Father's and happened to be Draco's Godfather. This would be one class that he wouldn't have to worry about his grades in. At the same time, he wanted to do well; to impress Snape and his Father with his skills. Snape had actually given him a few private potions lessons before he came to Hogwarts and Draco felt comfortable in his abilities to at least be better than most everyone in the class.

Snape continued to berate Potter and Draco was taking much delight in this. To his astonishment, Hermione knew all the answers to Snape's questions. He was pleasantly surprised by her intelligence. Her hand strained higher and higher each time Potter failed to answer a question. Draco and his friends were trying so hard not to laugh out loud, knowing Snape would not appreciate it, but were having a hard time controlling themselves.

Once they were actually brewing a potion Malfoy really shone. Malfoy was paired with Crabbe who mostly sat there and tried not to knock anything into the cauldron as Draco stirred ingredients in the way Snape had shown him previously. Snape used him as an example of good work and Hermione had a mixed look of pride and jealousy for Draco.

Once the lesson ended Draco quickly cleaned up his station and hurried out of the classroom to catch up to Hermione who was halfway down the hallway.

"Er… Granger!" He called after her. Hermione turned and smiled at him.

"You're Draco Malfoy, right?" She asked. Her voice was soft and sweet.

Draco nodded. "I am." He was a good six inches taller than her and didn't mind showing off his height. "So how are you going to pay me back?" He asked with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Remember? On the train?" Had she forgotten him? Were the glances they had been sharing nothing more than accidents? Maybe Draco over estimated what she thought of him.

"Yes of course!" Hermione blushed. "Erm… what can I help you with?"

Draco honestly hadn't thought this far. He just wanted to have a real conversation with this girl instead of just sneaking glances. Draco's mind was racing; he had to come up with something fast. Not only for Hermione, but he didn't want the rest of the Slytherins to see him talking with this Gryffindor. He already had a reputation and needed to keep it in tact.

"Which way is the library?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Hermione offered him a small smile. "I am headed there myself, why don't we walk together?"

They walked in silence for about a minute. Draco felt embarrassed and stupid. _She probably thinks I am an idiot._ He shook his head.

Hermione glanced over at him and saw a pink flush on his cheeks. "You're really good at potions." She commented, hoping to break the silence and make Draco feel better.

His head shot up and locked eyes with her. Her eyes were big and brown; they held a kindness Draco was not used to. "Yeah I am."

"You're welcome." Hermione snapped.

Draco blushed again. _Damn it. _Hermione let out a small laugh. "Thank you." Draco rolled his eyes. "You're, uh, not too bad yourself." He offered.

"Thanks." She smiled brightly. They climbed the stairs out of the dungeon and sun began to shine through the long windows of the corridor. "I've never brewed a potion before, but I read _Magical Drafts and Potions_ so I have it down in theory at least."

"The whole book?" Draco was obviously impressed.

Hermione nodded proudly. "Yes. I didn't know how far I would be behind people who came from magical families." Draco stopped dead in his tracks. _So she is a Muggleborn._ He frowned. "What is it? Did you forget something?" Hermione backtracked to him.

Draco took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, uh, let's go." He felt strange walking next to her now. He had grown up knowing that Muggleborns and Half Bloods were not as good as Purebloods. Some Half Bloods could be useful, but Muggleborns were out of the question as far as company went. But then Hermione smiled at him again. Her big teeth rested on full, pink lips and her deep brown eyes glittered. The sun streaming in lit her up in way that captivated Draco.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as they started off again.

Draco just nodded and tried to change the subject. "I'm excited for the first Quidditch game. It's Slytherin versus Gryffindor." Draco felt as if the space between them was filling up with tension only he could feel. His Father would not approve of this girl and a small part of him felt a thrill in defying him, even though he was hundred of miles away. Having a civil conversation with a Muggleborn was something that Draco never dreamed that he would be doing, but Hermione seemed different. She was smart and capable from what he had seen so far. He didn't think she _looked_ dirty, but her blood was mixed with Muggleblood. He tried to put those thoughts from his mind.

"I've read about Quidditch. It seems a little rough."

"Oh it's the best! I am a good flyer." Draco boasted; he wanted to impress this girl. "I am sure I'd be on the Slytherin team if they let first years join." He added sourly.

"I've never flown before." Hermione sounded a little less sure of herself. You could read about how to fly a broom, but actually doing it was much different.

"It takes natural talent." Draco continued on, unaware she was uncomfortable. "I used to fly all the time. What did you do for fun back home?"

Hermione allowed her hair to fall in front of her face. She used to just sit in her room and read, she never really had many friends. Not wanting to sound like a loser Hermione quickly said "Look, here we are at the Library. I guess we're even now."

"Thank you." Draco emphasized the words, a private joke between them.

Hermione forced a smile to her face. "Well, see you later." She took off into the stacks, leaving Draco standing at the entrance confused and wondering how he spooked her off.

A/N: Wow I am so excited that people are enjoying this! Every time someone subscribes to this story or leaves a review it makes my whole day! And really inspires me to write more! But enough about me, let's talk about you. Would you rather have longer chapters or shorter ones? Shorter ones probably mean I can update faster, but I shouldn't be too long with them anyways. Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who is following or has favorited this story! I am so glad you are enjoying it! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think! I am trying to make the chapters a little longer and edit them some more, but I should still be updating rather frequently. There will probably be about two more chapters that take place in _The Sorcerer's Stone_ and then onto _Chamber of Secrets_! Whoo hoo! P.S. I already have a few chapters written for _COS_ so you won't have to wait long between them. :)

_Previously on The Affair- Hermione and Draco get sorted and Hermione can't believe her how much her life has changed. They have their first class with Snape, their budding friendship is put to the test due to their different houses. Draco finds out Hermione is Muggleborn and has to deal with conflicting emotions about her._

**Chapter Three**

The fire crackled and spat as Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room Sunday evening. She closed the book she had been reading and set it beside her. Ever since her walk to the library with Draco, Hermione felt more out of place. The other girls in Gryffindor were nice enough, but she didn't fit in with them well. It was like Muggle school all over again.

The one time she sat with them in the Great Hall they talked about the boys in Gryffindor, then the boys in Hufflepuff. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to read ahead in their Defense Against the Dark Arts book instead of discuss who had the cutest butt. But as she read, Hermione had a hard time keeping her mind from wandering to Draco Malfoy.

_He's cuter than any of the other boys at this school._ She looked over to the Slytherin table; Draco was laughing with his friends and a dark haired girl sat a little too close to him for her liking. Frowning, Hermione lowered her eyes back to the words on the page. She couldn't help just sneak a few more glances over to him throughout dinner.

She pulled out a piece of parchment out of her bag and scribbled her parents address on it. As much as she was loving her new life at Hogwarts, Hermione did miss her parents. After school she would walk to the dentist office where they both and sit at the reception desk while she did her homework. Occasionally kids from her school would come in for appointments and would wave awkwardly at her as they passed by.

She might not have been a popular girl at school, but her life was not a bad once before she found out she was a witch. Her parents were surprisingly acceptive of the fact and were almost as excited as she was. They however did not want her abusing magic to have quick fixes. When Hermione read about body modification spells, her mother strictly forbid her from shrinking her large front teeth.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is amazing and I am having a wonderful time here. All my classes are interesting and the homework load isn't bad at all! I have been practicing some beginner's spells and I can even conjure up a small fire. Tomorrow we are having our first flying lesson; I am a little nervous about it to be honest. I was never very good at sports in school._

_I made a friend already! His name is Neville Longbottom he comes from a magical family. We have all the same classes and are both in Gryffindor. I've talked to another nice boy named Draco Malfoy too, but he is in a different house than me. The houses are how we are sorted based on our skills. There's Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor (which I'm in). _

_I miss you both loads and I can't wait to see you again. I hope everything is good at home. By the way, I am using a school owl to send this letter. If you tell it to wait, you can write me back and send it with this owl. _

_I love you both,_

_Hermione_

She folded the paper tightly and made her way up to the owlery. Hermione had never sent a letter by owl before and cautiously approached a light brown barn owl. "Hello" she said softly and reached out her hand. The owl clicked its beak and blinked its large black eyes. Running a finger over the owl's head and handed it the letter which it grasped in its yellow beak.

"Can you take this to my parents?"

The owl blinked again and took off into the night sky. Hermione started down the stairs where she nearly ran into a familiar blonde boy.

"Oh, hi there." Hermione said nervously. The last time they had talked, she ran off from him and had no idea how to start a normal conversation with him now.

"Hey…" Draco drawled. After Hermione had darted away Draco figured that he was wrong about her and she didn't like him. He clutched the letter to his parents in his hand tightly. "How are you?"

"Fine!" She said quickly, pushing her wild hair behind her ears as much as possible. "I mean, I'm doing well. Are you finding your way around the school well enough?"

Draco nodded. Along with not liking him, Hermione must have also thought he was an idiot. They stood facing each other for a minute, both looking everywhere but at each other. "Well, I've got to send this." He twisted the letter in his hand. He tried to refrain from scrunching his nose at the smell of dung in the owlery, but couldn't keep the look of distaste off of his face.

"Right, yes." Hermione mumbled as she moved out of his way. This was unbearably awkward. Draco obviously thought she was weird and wanted nothing to do with her. "See you tomorrow."

Draco attached the letter to his eagle owl and turned to answer her, but Hermione was already disappearing down the stairs and out of sight. This was the second time she had run away from him. He wondered if it was because he was in Slytherin while she was a Gryffindor. Did she believe that rubbish that all Slytherins were evil?

Draco sighed and walked down the stairs after her slowly. _Who care what she thinks?_ A small voice in his head said. _She's a Muggleborn. You shouldn't even be bothering with her anyways._ Draco could only imagine what his Father and Mother would say if they knew he was befriending a Muggleborn girl. Perhaps his Mother would change her mind and they would send him off to Durmstrang.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked up to the Great Hall the Thursday morning for breakfast. Draco was in a suspiciously good mood today because it was their first flying lesson. He bragged to Crabbe and Goyle as they walked through the corridors about how well he could fly. Draco couldn't wait to show off in front of in front of everyone.

_Especially Hermione._ Draco caught himself thinking. _She might not think much of me, but when she sees how good I am on a broom, she is bound to be impressed._ He looked for her bushy hair when he entered the Great Hall and saw her talking to several of the boys in Gryffindor. She rubbed Longbottom's back as she showed him a passage in a book. Draco's stomach turned cold and sour as he saw her touching another boy.

He couldn't help but like Hermione Granger. She was smarter than anyone else in their year and seemed more mature than most of the other girls who would stand in groups and giggle at the boys. If Draco didn't know better, he would have never guessed she was Muggleborn. He wasn't going to let Hermione slip out of his grasp that easy and started in for the Gryffindor table.

Longbottom was holding a beet red Remembrall and Draco easily swiped it out of his hand. He was about to crush it on Longbottom's fat head when Potter and Weasley jumped out of their seats. Hermione's big brown eyes darted from the two Gryffindors to Draco's grey ones. He smirked at her and could have sworn her cheeks started to match the Remembrall in his hand.

Professor McGonagall strode up to the table and questioned the boys about their disturbance. Draco scowled, not wanting to get in trouble right before the flying lesson; he dropped the Remembrall back into the Gryffindor table. Stalking off with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, Draco glanced back to see Hermione watching him leave.

Draco was bored. He knew how to fly a broom and wanted to do more than practice _sitting_ on it. "Everyone who doesn't already know how to fly should be put in a different class" Draco said loudly for the other Slytherins around him to hear. "Those of us who can should have a more advanced class." Theodore Nott agreed with him and slouched over on his broom.

Pansy seemed upset that she was even outside. "I don't want to burn." She complained as the sun shone down on them. Pansy had probably never ridden a broom in her whole life and Draco doubted she ever would again. Not many Purebloods used them for transportation, they were more so for entertainment purposes and nothing outdoors entertained Pansy.

Draco easily did all the tasks that Madame Hooch called for. Crabbe and Goyle's brooms seemed like they were having a hard time keeping the boys in the air. Both Blaise and Theodore were doing well while Pansy scowled at her broom.

Bored, he looked over at Hermione who was having a hard time even getting her broom to fly up to her hand. Draco chuckled a little, but just because she looked so cute trying to order the unruly broom around. He scowled when he saw Potter's broom jump into his hand and Hermione watching him.

It wasn't long before Draco's boredom vanished. When they were only supposed to hover, Hermione's friend Longbottom lost control of his broom. It unceremoniously dumped him on the ground with a loud thump. Draco tried control his laughter and pointed at the fat boy for his friends to see. _Good, that's what he deserves. Hermione will see that he's useless and she's better suited with someone of my stature._ Draco sat up proudly on him broom as he landed gracefully on the ground.

As soon as Madame Hooch was out of earshot, Draco let his cold laughter out and it wasn't long before Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, and even Blaise were laughing along with him. Hermione turned sharply to look at him. Goaded on by his friend's laughter and wanting to impress Hermione, Draco picked up Longbottom's Remembrall off the ground.

Potter approached him and told him to give it back. Draco felt a sense of pride along with a dark urge to prove his worth over Potter. He smirked in Potter's face and mounted his broom. Before Potter could get any closer to him, Draco sped off in the air loving the fact that everyone's eyes were on him. He hoped a certain pair of brown eyes were looking up in awe at him.

Draco was a good flyer, his boasting was not empty. He swirled and twisted his broom around. Potter had followed him on his broom and hung in the air before him. Draco smirked at him again and easily pulled out of Potter's path as he lunged forward. Draco looked down to see Hermione's worried face as she watched the two boys in the air. Draco decided he had his fun and threw the Remembrall into the air and flew back down to the ground.

He landed and was just about to walk over to Hermione to ask her what she thought of his flying when people started cheering. Draco looked over to see Potter holding the Remembrall safely back on the ground. His face dropped and he couldn't hide the scowl as Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. She _hugged_ him. Anger flared up inside of him and Draco pulled his wand out of his robes.

At that same moment McGonagall stormed onto to the field and escorted Potter away. Malfoy smiled as Potter was led away certainly to be punished severely if not expelled. His problem might have just taken care of itself. Crossing his arms over his chest, Draco locked eyes with Hermione. She seemed worried about Potter and Draco raised his eyebrows sharply at her to show his displeasure.

Madame Hooch returned a moment later and told them to put away their brooms that class had ended. Draco hung back and waited for Hermione, he still wanted to talk to her. She was one of the last people to place her broom back in the cupboard turned around to see Draco lounging against it staring at her.

"I told you I was a good flyer" Draco looked at his nails, "Don't you think so?"

Hermione bristled. "Yes," she said briskly "not that nice though." Pushing by him she headed towards the castle.

Draco's long legs easily caught up to her as he fell in stride. "Come on, it was just a bit of fun." He smiled, hoping Hermione would let up on him a little.

"I don't care much for flying or bullies!" She kept her eyes straight in front of her and quickened her pace. Draco rolled his eyes, she was turning out to be a goody two shoes.

He stepped in front of her stopping Hermione in her tracks. She took a step back and pulled away from him. "I didn't mean anything by it" Draco said apologetically as he could, "All's well that ends well, right?" He smiled at her again.

As much as Hermione wanted to hate Draco for picking on Neville and getting Harry in trouble, she couldn't. She couldn't help herself melting a little inside when he smiled at her and feeling the need to match it.

"See? I knew you weren't really mad at me." Draco beamed.

Hermione tried to wipe the smile from her face but couldn't. His grey eyes glittered in the sun and his hair shone white blonde. She agreed to walk with him through the castle until they had to go their separate ways. Draco made sure that they walked by the trophy room.

"Let's go in here!" He whispered and grabbed her hand. When his skin touched hers Hermione felt like an electric shock went through her arm. She was surprised by how much she liked the feeling of his hand grasping hers. Hermione panicked; she didn't know if she was supposed to hold his hand tightly or loosely. What is her hand was sweaty or dirty?! She did her best to mirror the way he held hers.

Draco looked over at Hermione and smiled. He felt bold holding her hand like this, but she seemed to like it. It was one way to find out how she really felt about him at least. And Draco couldn't deny that he liked having her hand wrapped inside his own.

They looked at all the Quidditch trophies as he explained the game to her. She didn't care for the game too much, but was interested because Draco was talking about it. Hermione felt like they were in a world all of their own, alone in the trophy room. It took all she had to keep her cool while they were together. Draco kept her hand in his the whole time.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table just in time to hear Draco challenging Harry to a duel. He must not have noticed her and Hermione was glad of this because she knew her expression was betraying her emotions. She didn't want Draco to fight Harry! He could get hurt or expelled! Her heart began to race as she watched him saunter off to his table.

Hermione jumped up and walked over to Harry trying to convince him not to fight with Draco. Ron snapped at her and told her to leave them alone. Affronted by his behavior, Hermione sat back down and tried to think of a way to stop the duel. She could tell McGonagall, but then Draco would get in trouble too.

As she finished her last piece of toast, Hermione decided that it was her best bet to try and get through to Draco. If she could convince _him_ not to fight, he would be safe and not get caught out of bed. She decided to let Ron's pigheaded decision play out however it would.

It was Friday so Slytherin and Gryffindor first years had Potions together. Hermione made sure to take a seat near Draco so she could talk to him. Snape lectured for about a half an hour before instructing them to brew a simple calming potion. Hermione started chopping up her ingredients and used the small amount of noise to whisper.

"Draco," she called. "I heard what you are planning tonight." Hermione quickly looked down to her book as Snape walked by.

Draco waited until his Snape had walked to the other side of the room before he answered. "So? Potter has it coming. You won't even be able to recognize him when I am done with him." Draco threatened.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You could get in big trouble, sneaking out at night!" Draco shrugged, utterly unfazed by her comment. "You could get hurt in the duel!"

Draco scoffed. "Doubt it! Potter doesn't know what he's got himself into." He was touched by her concern and worked hard to keep a smile off of his face. "Did he put you up to this? Does he want to back out?"

"No, he didn't ask me anything." Hermione said shortly. "Draco, terrible things can happen in wizard duels. I've read all about them."

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but its unwarranted." Draco drawled. He stirred his potion as Snape made his final round, nodding smartly at him.

"Turn in a flask of your potion when you are finished then you are free to leave." Snape ordered.

Hermione began to bottle hers up. "Please, just promise me you won't go." She stood up and waited for his answer.

"I won't do that" Draco shrugged and began to bottle his own. "It's a matter of pride!"

Hermione huffed and turned on her heel. She placed her flask on Snape's desk who seemed unhappy, even though her potion was the perfect shade of lilac. She walked back to her desk and grabbed her bag without looking at Draco as he made his way to Snape's desk.

"Well done, Draco." Snape said; Draco was one of the only students he ever praised. Walking back to his desk Draco picked up his bag and chased after Hermione. He quickly caught up to her and came to a halt in front of her.

"Hermione, I just can't" Draco pleaded. "I would look like a coward if I didn't go."

Hermione sniffed and looked unfazed. Then her expression changed to one of pleading and Draco thought he might fall into her large brown eyes. "Will you not go… for me?" Hermione offered in a small voice.

Draco felt his heart drop into his stomach. There was no way that he could back out now, not after the scene he made. But he didn't want Hermione to be mad at him either. "I'll see what I can do" he finally said defeated.

Hermione beamed and kissed him on the cheek. Draco stood stunned and Hermione trotted off down the corridor.

"You're welcome!" He called after her haughtily.

She turned back around and smiled again, "Thank you!"

Hermione was furious. She had followed Harry and Ron to their duel with Draco to see if he would show up or not. When he didn't she was delighted, but it didn't last long as Draco apparently planned to stick Filch on Harry and Ron. He had no idea that Hermione would be with them.

But that wasn't what she was upset about. No, that was nothing compared to what came after. They had to run from Filch and ended up in a room with a three headed dog! Hermione couldn't believe she let herself get into such a situation. And against her better judgment, with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Hermione avoided them like the plague the coming days and even pulled away from Neville. All she wanted to do was come to Hogwarts and study magic. But instead, she was dragged around by trouble makers like Harry and Ron and trying to be friends (or maybe more) with a cute boy she was supposed to hate. What had happened to her?

Since she had more free time now, she was spending it in the library. Her classes were in full swing and so was the homework load. Hermione budgeted her time well and never turned her assignments in late. Other students were not so lucky. She began to see more and more students filtering into the library to study and research.

It was a sunny, Saturday afternoon that Draco Malfoy walked into the library and Hermione watched him as he picked out a few books and sat at a table not too far from her. She figure he must not have seen her so she took this time to watch him out of the corner of her eye.

It was one of the last warm days and Draco just _had_ to be stuck inside because of his History of Magic essay that was due on Monday. He paged through old volumes that seemed to have more dust than information in them and scribbled down a few notes. He ran his hand through his hair, making a few strands fall onto his forehead.

Hermione suppressed a smile as she watched Draco finish up his essay. She had completed hers last night with an extra foot more or parchment than was required. Draco slammed one of his books shut and Hermione jumped. Madame Pince came rushing over and scolded Draco for treating the book so roughly before confiscating his others. As soon as her back was turned, Draco flipped her off.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle and Draco's attention was drawn to it. He gave a half smile and collected his things to come sit across from her.

"How long have you been in here?" Draco asked curiously. He had been so wrapped up in his own work he hadn't even noticed Hermione sitting a few tables away from him.

"Since about eight this morning, I guess." Hermione closed up the books she had been reading. Draco look impressed at her commitment to her studies and slid her book closer to him.

"Took you all day to do your essay for Binns?"

"Oh, no" She shook her head, "I did that last night in about an hour. This is just for some extra reading."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Er… yeah, well… I am almost done with mine." He placed his parchment on the table in front of her. She picked it up and quickly scanned it.

"This isn't bad…" Hermione sounded impressed.

"No need to be so shocked." Draco snarled and snatched his essay back, shoving it into his bag.

"I didn't mean anything by it." she mumbled. "It was very well written."

"Thank you." Draco snapped.

"You're welcome." A moment of silence hung in the air before they both chuckled a little at the tension.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Draco offered. Hermione was still surprised that a boy as attractive as Draco would want anything to do with her. His grey eyes were shining and he held out his hand across the table. Hermione tentatively grasped it and Draco pulled her up and towards to exit of the library.

Hermione tried to keep up as Draco started running through the corridors and down the stair cases. "Where are we going?" She panted. Draco just turned and grinned at her before pulling her down another set of stairs. Hermione saw familiar statues and realized they were headed for the dungeons.

It was cool and drafty down here, but Draco either didn't notice or didn't care. _He's probably used to it. This is where he lives after all._ Hermione felt a small pang of guilt as she realized that even first year Slytherins were required to live so far away from the other students in a dark and dank dungeon.

Draco finally stopped as they reached a small classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in about a century. He climbed onto one of the tables and patted the space in front of him. "Come on, Granger, live a little bit."

Hermione knew they shouldn't be down here. The dungeons were normally closed off on the weekends; rumor had it there were still some torture devices hidden in some of the classrooms. She carefully climbed onto the table and sat across from Draco. "You know it is really nice outside, we could go and sit by the lake."

"Everyone is outside today. Here, no one will bother us. We can be alone." Alone?! Hermione wondered why he brought her down here for. "Relax. Granger." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hex you."

Hermione did relax a little. In fact, this was almost sweet in a way. They were utterly alone and could say or do anything they wanted.

"I like exploring the dungeons. You find all sorts of weird stuff down here. A fifth year swore he saw a skeleton in one of the rooms, but I've haven't seen it yet." Draco looked excited as he told her this.

"I think I've had enough of exploring for a while." Hermione exasperated. "You wouldn't _believe_ what I saw the other night!" She went on to tell him about the three headed dog on the third floor.

Draco was enraptured with her story and asked her all sorts of questions about the dog. Suddenly his face fell and darkened. "What were you doing out with Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom?" He couldn't help that jealous bile rose up inside him. Half the time they had talked Hermione ran away from him, but she would go gallivanting around with her fellow Gryffindors. What was he to her?

Hermione felt awkward staring into the dark eyes of Draco. "I...erm…" Hermione cleared her throat and could see him clenching his jaw. "It was the night of the duel. I followed them to make sure you wouldn't get hurt and we found Neville along the way. The other reason we were on the third floor was because we were running from Filch." Hermione said quickly.

She liked Draco. He was tall and attractive. When he walked down a corridor people instinctively moved out of the way for him even though he was only a first year. His confidence and pride were visible to anyone who looked at him. She didn't want him to think she was some loser who only sat around reading books and never did anything exciting.

The night of the duel Hermione couldn't just sit idly by when Draco was in danger of being cursed or expelled for being caught. She didn't know what she would do to stop it, but Hermione had to take some sort of action. Looking up, she saw Draco's face break into a grin.

"You were worried about me?" He smirked and Hermione blushed. "I can handle myself against Potter, no problem."

"If you would have just told me you weren't going to go, I wouldn't have had to follow them and almost be eaten!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, about that," Draco started and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I told Filch that students were going to be out of bed and were they were going to be that night. I just wanted Potter and Weasley to get in trouble. How was I to know you'd be there too?"

Hermione was shocked. "So you didn't go because I asked you?" Draco nodded. "And you just stuck Filch on them instead." He nodded again, trying to keep a smile off his face. "Well… that's clever," she admitted, "not very nice, but clever."

"That's me." Draco said proudly.

"You're nice to me." Hermione whispered.

"You're different, Hermione." Draco forced himself to say. She smiled and Draco felt the urge to reach across the table and kiss her, but fought back. He reminded himself that she was Muggleborn and he was Pureblood. Being friends was a stretch, but one he allowed himself because he couldn't stand to not be around her. But more than that? Draco might have felt it, but acting on it was crossing a line.

_Next time on The Affair- Hermione and Draco bond on Halloween, but a rivalry quickly emerges. Draco's jealous grows and leads to violence. Hermione is torn between her loyalty to her house and her new friends and her relationship with Draco._

A/N: I hope this isn't moving too slow for any of you, trust me it will pick up soon and then Drama! Intrigue! Love! Violence! Just trying to show the beginning of their relationship in the fullest way. Also the first decently long chapter, how was it? Let me know what you think; I'd really appreciate some feedback! And thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow! Everyone's subscriptions and reviews made me want to get this chapter out even faster! So this is for all you loyal fans out there, enjoy! I am using some of the character's actual dialogue from the books, so just to be clear, I am doing this for fun and I didn't write some of their lines (the Quidditch match scene).

_Previously on The Affair- Draco and Hermione's relationship starts to bloom after their flying lesson. Hermione finds comfort and solace in Draco after fighting with Harry and Ron when they run into Fluffy. Draco finds himself caring more for Hermione, but holds back because of her blood status._

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The sweet smells of the Halloween feast waffed through the halls as Draco made his way to the Great Hall. Pansy was walking with him talking about how unfair Transfiguration when they heard two Gryffindor girls mention her name.

"Yeah she won't come out of the bathroom. She's been in there crying all afternoon." One whispered.

"Why was she crying?"

"Ron was making fun of her after Charms because she showed him up in class."

Draco smirked that Hermione was out-performing her fellow Gryffindors, but his smirk quickly disappeared when he thought of her alone, crying in the bathroom.

"Ha!" Pansy laughed loudly. "Even that know-it-all's own housemates don't like her. What a wretch."

"Shut up, Pansy, don't you ever stop talking?" Pansy was taken aback by Draco's harsh words. "I forgot something in the common room. I'll meet you at the feast."

Draco turned around quickly, forcing his way through the crowd; he needed to find Hermione.

He ran into the girl's bathroom feeling not worrying if he was caught; Hermione needed him. He could hear small sobs coming from one of the stalls and rage built up in him. Swearing he would get revenge on Weasley, Draco swallowed his rage and gently knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" His voice was soft. He heard her gasp and try and quiet her sobbing. "Hermione, it's me, Draco. I'm coming in." Pushing the door open he was greeted by the sight of Hermione sitting on the toilet lid with her face in her hands. Draco instinctively knelt down in front of her. He reached up and held her wet hands in his.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He reached one hand to her face and lifted it to meet his own. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. Draco felt like his chest was being torn open looking at her in such pain. His rage swelled up again, but he quieted it down for her sake.

She merely shook her head, her bushy hair falling into her face. Draco wiped the tears from her face and pulled her into his arms. They sat on the floor for some time while Hermione cried into Draco's shoulder. He was torn between running out of there and cursing Weasley and holding onto Hermione and never letting her go.

She felt so good, wrapped in his arms. He hated that she was in pain and crying, but loved the feeling of holding her. Draco could smell her sweet hair and was almost intoxicated by it. He hugged her closer and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as well. Draco couldn't help but smile as she hugged him back. He would have never thought it would feel _this_ good.

"I'm okay." Hermione finally said, pulling back a little and looking up at him. "Ron was upset that I could make a feather float in Charms and he couldn't so he said I was a nightmare." Draco's jaw clenched. "I just… I just want people to like me. I don't have to be popular, but I don't want them to hate me."

Draco lifted her face back up to his. "How could anyone hate you?" Hermione had never seen his grey eyes so kind. She felt frozen in his gaze and blankly stared up at him. "You'll always have me. Who cares about those losers?"

Hermione smiled and laughed a little. Draco was making her feel better, but she couldn't get rid of the pain she still felt deep inside. "Thank you for coming to check on me."

"You finally learned some manners!" Draco jokingly said. Hermione slapped his chest lightly and sat up.

"I mean it, though."

"I know. You're welcome." Draco smiled at her and Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach at the sight of it. He stood up and offered his hand to her just like he had the first day on the train.

"I want to clean up a little and then I'll go up to the feast." Draco opened his mouth, but before he could talk Hermione silenced him. "I'll be okay by myself for one minute, Draco. You go on ahead. I know you must be hungry."

He couldn't deny this and nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around her again briefly and hugged her tight. "Weasley's a moron."

Hermione laughed and pushed him out of the bathroom. Draco took one look behind him and head up the stairs towards the Great Hall; the scent of Hermione's hair embedded into his robes.

* * *

For the next few weeks Hermione was very busy. After Halloween she had become friends with Ron and Harry. She wasn't sure how they had been passing their classes without her. They borrowed her notes continuously and she edited their essays before they turned them in. Ron didn't mind her being a know-it-all as long as she was helping him, it seemed.

After the first Quidditch game of the season Hermione realized that the conspiracy that they discovered with the three headed dog went much deeper than she thought. Snape had tried to curse Harry! Only by her quick thinking did he stop. When Gryffindor won the match Hermione cheered harder than she ever had in her life. She caught a glimpse of Draco looking sour and then he sneered at her before storming off.

She didn't know why he was avoiding her but she was sure it was something to do with her two new friends. Hermione felt torn between staying friends with Ron and Harry and her friendship with Draco. Being with Ron and Harry was light and fun, while she always felt awkward around Draco. But when he would meet her eyes sometimes, she felt shivers run down her arms and her stomach tightened in a way it never had before.

She tried waving to him a few times in the halls, but he would just glare and walk off with the other Slytherins. She couldn't help but feel guilty especially after how wonderful he had been to her on Halloween. But so had Ron and Harry; they had saved her life. He said he would always be there for her, but his actions now contradicted his words.

Between studying for her classes and researching how Nicholas Flammel was, Hermione didn't have too much time to think about her social life. Before she knew it, Christmas was there. Hermione was going home for the holidays, but instructed Harry and Ron to keep researching who Nicholas Flammel was. Ron was not excited about the prospect of homework over the break, but Harry seemed just as curious as Hermione was.

She bid them goodbye as she walked to board the Hogwart's express. A familiar blonde head stood out in the crowd. Hermione's heart jumped thinking he would be on the train. Her mind raced; should she sit with him and try to talk to him? Should she just ignore him like he was ignoring her? Would he seek her out?

She decided that she had to at least give talking to him a try. If he snapped at her and told her to go away, she would. But not knowing what was going on between them was starting to drive her crazy. Her eyes followed him and saw he was sitting alone in a cabin. After handing off her luggage, Hermione jumped on the train and quickly went to find him.

Draco was leaning against the cold window breathing onto the glass. The door to the cabin opened up roughly and a red faced Hermione came to sit across from him.

"Hello, Draco" Hermione smiled.

Draco glared at her. "What are you doing?" he snapped.

The train lurched forward and took off. Hermione pushed her hair behind her ears and tried to think of what she should say.

"What's going on? You have been avoiding me since Halloween."

"Looks like you've had your hands full" Draco said dully, bringing his grey eyes to stare out the window again.

"Just because I am friends with Harry and Ron doesn't mean that we can't be friends too." Hermione found her voice pleading a little more than she intended it to.

"That is exactly what it means, Hermione. You couldn't have picked two people I hate more than them." Draco snapped and turned his angry eyes on her. "And you should hate them too. After what they did on Halloween-"

"You mean how they saved me?" Hermione quipped. She didn't want him to just sit here and insult her friends.

"I meant how they treated you before."

"They're boys." Hermione passed off his comment.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how her nose sloped down gently and how her lips formed together in the most perfect way. He tried to push these thoughts out of his head.

"Why are you so mean to them? To everyone who isn't a Slytherin… except for me." She wanted two answers to this question. She did in fact want to know why he had such a disdain for anyone who wasn't in his house and why she seemed to be the only exception.

"Do you know what it's like to be in Slytherin? You are outcast by all other houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff all have this interhouse unity bullshit going on, but Slytherin is just left out. People automatically think you're a dick just because of what house you're in. The only people that will really talk to us are our housemates. We don't get the same opportunities that you do."

Hermione was shocked as she realized there was some truth to his words. She had heard herself that Slytherin was the _evil_ house and if she hadn't gotten to know Draco, she would think it was true. Now that she thought about it, neither Ron or Harry had given Draco a chance.

"I'm sorry" She said softly, "I never thought about it like that." She bit her bottom lip. "But if you tried with people, they might not think of you like that."

Draco laughed humorlessly. "Doubt it. I'm a Malfoy. My family has been in Slytherin for generations and my Father…" Draco stopped short. Hermione wouldn't appreciate what he would have said next.

"You don't have to be who they expect you to." Hermione smiled at him a little and Draco felt his anger wane away.

"You got your new friends and didn't care about me anymore." Draco tried honesty and it took a lot for him to actually spit the words out.

"No! It' just they needed my help… on a project. Draco, I could never forget about you."

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest and wanted to say it was all okay and she was forgiven. But his loneliness and hurt was still there. She still had blown him off.

"You could have better friends than _them_." Draco sneered.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him harshly. "There is nothing wrong with them and if you gave them half a chance you would see that!"

"Well maybe I will!" Draco yelled back.

"That would be great!" Hermione's voice filled the cabin.

They both stared at each other for a minute before breaking out in laughter. Hermione pushed her hair out of her face again and Draco shifted in his seat. They spent the rest of the ride back to London catching up on what had been happening over the last two months and Draco did impressions of their professors.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was on cloud nine. School had started back up after the holidays and he would be able to see Hermione again. It surprised him how much he had missed her over the holidays. He thought about her every day; when he was flying through snowflakes he pictured Hermione with snow in her hair, when he opened his Christmas presents and received a book of curses and hexes he knew Hermione would love to read through it.

His Father had given him the book and told him to put it to good use. Draco was sure he would; there were three people he had in mind that he might try of the curses out on- Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Hermione did not seemed convinced that her choice in friends was subpar when they argued on the train. But now that they were back in school, Draco could show her how useless her new friends really were.

Sitting in the library Draco underlined a few of the curses he wanted to try first. At that very moment a loud crash came from a corner of the library. Draco's head shot up to see none other than Neville Longbottom on the floor with books scattered around him. Draco chuckled a little to see the clumsy boy fussed at by Madame Pince.

_Perfect._ He thought and stuck the book in his bag before following a red faced Longbottom outside the library.

"Hey! Longbottom!" Draco called out and Neville turned around, his face whitening as soon as he saw Draco. Draco smiled nastily at him as he advanced on his prey. He could hear Longbottom panting. _This will be too easy._

"W-w-what do you want, Malfoy?" The boy stuttered.

Draco pulled out his wand. "I have been looking for someone to practice a new spell I learned on and you just happen to be the perfect candidate." Draco's smile widened as did Longbottom's eyes. He loved that he could provoke a reaction out of someone, even if that someone was Longbottom.

Images of Hermione sitting with Longbottom and talking to him flashed through Draco's mind and infuriated him.

"P-please! I don't want any trouble!" Longbottom threw his arms in the air and Draco laughed at him. "I won't t-tell on you, I promise!" Draco thought that Longbottom might cry and a surge of power and pride welled up in him.

Draco looked Longbottom over with harsh grey eyes. "How did they ever put _you_ in Gryffindor? You whiney baby; I'm surprised they let you into Hogwarts at all!" Longbottom whimpered and seemed to shrink under Draco's gaze.

Raising his wand he spat out the words "_Crus Cataracta!_" and Longbottom's legs snapped together toppling him over. Draco couldn't control his mirth and laughed in Longbottom's face. Longbottom tried to get up, but kept falling over which threw Draco into more fits of laughter.

He knew the noise would attract more people soon, so Draco put his wand away. "You were a great help" he said snarkily and sauntered off towards the Slytherin common room leaving his victim struggling to stand.

* * *

Per Hermione's invitation, Draco came to watch the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff game. He brought along Crabbe and Goyle because if he was going to have to try and play nice with Weasley and Longbottom, he wasn't going to do it looking like he had no friends of his own.

Hermione seemed oddly distracted throughout the game but Draco was making himself right at home. He sat behind her and could smell the sweet smell of her hair in front of him. He saw that she had her eyes glued on Potter and frowned.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" Draco joked, but Weasley didn't seem to find it funny. Draco sulked for a moment before looking back at Hermione. She kept staring at Potter and Draco's jealousy got the better of him.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team? It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's who've got no money" He wanted to get a reaction out of Hermione, anything at this point. "You should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Longbottom turned as red as his Remembrall as he turned to face Draco. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy." Draco couldn't help but laugh and Crabbe and Goyle joined in. What made this fool of a boy think he was even worth half of Draco?

Weasley backed Longbottom up and Draco could see Hermione tense up. Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wouldn't she tell Weasley and Longbottom to shut up? Draco decided to just mess with the two instead of trying to make peace like she had asked. If she was going to ignore him, then he didn't have to play by the rules anymore.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ron threatened him and Malfoy smirked that he was getting under the ginger's skin.

Hermione called out that Harry had spotted the snitch and Draco saw him diving towards the ground. _Let him hit it, let him splatter on the field._ Draco thought darkly. He saw Hermione's excited expression as she grabbed onto Weasley's shoulder.

"You're in luck, Weasley," Draco said as nastily as he could, staring at Hermione's hand. "Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!"

As flurry of red hair flew at Draco and knocked him backwards. A very thick hand it him in the eye. Draco pushed up with all his might and threw Weasley off of him. His anger and jealousy was unleashed as he punched Weasley in the face and wrestled him to the ground. Draco hit him in the stomach a few times before they were pulled apart and Hermione was looking at him sadly.

"All you had to do was try." She said softly and followed Weasley out of the stands.

* * *

Hermione walked into the library where she hoped to find Draco. He sat in the back reading a old black book while scowling. Hermione waded her way through the tables and desks until she got to him. "Can I speak with you?"

"Oh _now_ you want to talk to me?" he said darkly without looking up from his book.

"Please, Draco?" Hermione felt partially responsible for what had happened this afternoon at the Quidditch game. She had stolen away from the celebrations in the common room to find try and find Draco to apologize or at least explain herself.

Draco shut the book and stood up. He was a good seven inches taller than Hermione and looked down at her darkly. "Follow me."

Hermione did as he asked and followed him down into the dungeons once again. It was much colder down here now and she wondered how the Slytherins were able to live in these conditions. He led her into an empty room and finally turned to meet her gaze.

"I am sorry for the way Ron acted towards you at the match today."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"But you didn't have to be so rude either."

"God, Hermione, you invited me to come sit with you and your little friends then ignored me!"

"I was hoping you would talk to them and try to be nice for once!"

"Oh so now I'm not nice?!" They were yelling at each other again.

"Well you are to me, but to anyone else you act like… like…"

"Like what?" Draco's voice threatened.

"Like a bully!" Hermione yelled at him. "You used a leg locker curse on Neville and then you insulted Ron, Harry, and Neville all at the game! You didn't even try to be decent!"

Draco scowled. She wasn't wrong, but he wasn't about to admit that. "They weren't either."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "It's like you are all CHILDREN!" Her voice echoed in the empty room. "What is your PROBLEM?"

"I like you!" Draco bellowed. Hermione stood in shock and her mouth dropped out a little. In his anger Draco didn't feel embarrassed by admitting his feelings. 'Happy? I _like_ you, Hermione. And you hang out with these other guys and I… I just can't handle it, okay?" Draco's chest was heaving and his face was flushed.

Hermione couldn't even be mad at him right then. She fought to keep a smile off her face, but it slipped on as a silly grin anyways.

"Oh that's great, make fun of me now." Draco spat and threw his arms up.

"No, no!" Hermione's face broke into a bigger smile. "It's just… no one has ever said that to me before." Hermione looked down at her shoes for a moment before looking back up at him. Any second now he was going to realize what a nerd she was and walk away from her.

"Seriously?" Draco said obviously impressed. "Are all Muggles stupid?"

Hermione didn't even mind his backhanded compliment; Draco Malfoy liked her! The most attractive guy in their year! She nodded sheepishly.

"I want to say I am sorry for what happened today. I was trying to let you and Ron talk, but that obviously wasn't a good idea." Hermione explained. "And I like you too." She could feel her face flush red when she said this.

Draco broke into a smile. She liked him too! His mind raced, what exactly did this mean now? He was still Pureblood and she was Muggleborn. But he didn't want anything to get in the way of their relationship now.

"I guess we can just keep this a secret." he said.

"It is kind of romantic." Hermione agreed.

* * *

_Next Time on The Affair- Draco stumbles upon a fiery secret, Draco and Hermione both get detention. When Hermione doesn't show up for a scheduled meeting with Draco he fears she is in grave danger._

**A/N:** So the next chapter will be the last one taking place in _The Sorcerer's Stone_. Personally, I can't wait until I get to write for _Chamber of Secrets_. Please let me know what you think! Your reviews help and inspire me to write!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Wow thank you everyone who review and/or subscribed! I can't believe this many people like my story *blushes*. I know this one came a little later than the others, but this weekend I took the time to actually sleep. Then DH pats 1 &amp; 2 were both on ABC family… and today was Game of Thrones. So, sorry for being distracted, but here we go.

_Previously on The Affair- Draco cheers up Hermione on Halloween after Ron is a jerk to her. But her new friendship with Harry and Ron drives a wedge between Draco and Hermione. Draco gets in a fight with Ron at the Quidditch game. Draco and Hermione decide that they want to stay friends, but must do it in secret._

**Chapter Five**

Despite their agreement, Draco was still having a hard time watching Hermione with Potter and Weasley. He was a Malfoy and therefore had a large amount of pride; this made it difficult for him not to be able to take what he considered rightfully his. More than that, Draco had a dark streak that was growing in him every time he saw her with her new friends.

Hermione would sneak smiles and waves at him when she could, but Draco was jealous that precious Potter and poor Weasley got to walk around the halls with her, laughing and talking easily. He had taken to the sick habit of following Hermione around. When he would watch her climb through the portrait hole with her bestest friends in the whole wide world Draco barely held himself together.

His hands were shaking as he clutched his wand tightly in a fist. They had gone where he couldn't follow, where he couldn't watch. Cold jealousy seized his stomach as hot rage built in his chest. Draco felt like there was a hurricane inside of him threatening to rip him into pieces. The Fat Lady was looking at him suspiciously; Draco glared at her and stalked away.

Sulking in the far corner of the library, Draco was watching Hermione fuss about with Weasley and Potter. He couldn't hear much, but she seemed worried about her exams. For the life of him Draco could not understand why. She was the smartest witch in their year; she probably didn't even need to study and would still pass all of her classes.

_I wonder if things would have been easier with us if she had been in Ravenclaw?_ Draco shook the thought from his head. There was no need to entertain things that would never be. _Hermione and you will never be _said a voice in his head that hauntingly sounded like his Father. Scowling, Draco turned back to the trio.

The oaf Hagrid was now blocking his view, but luckily was speaking loud so that Draco could easily hear. He heard the name Nicholas Flammel and Hagrid invited the three Gryffindors to his cabin that night. Draco smirked to himself; it wouldn't be hard to follow Hermione out into the dark grounds.

He was able to keep hidden well enough, but a cold wind whipped past him every few minutes that threatened to send him back indoors. Draco was tall enough to see clearly into the window of Hagrid's hut. Hermione was sitting with her ankles crossed in a chair large enough to hold four of her comfortably.

Hagrid was blocking his view of whatever was making a horrid scratching noise. Draco watched as Hermione's brown eyes grew wide and shock spread across her face. There was a puff of smoke and Hagrid finally backed up to give Draco a clear view of… _a dragon._

His grey eyes widened as the baby dragon croaked and waddled towards Hagrid. A mixture of joy and worry spread throughout him. This dragon could be his ticket to getting rid of Potter and Weasley (and Hagrid for that matter too), but he didn't want Hermione to be implicated in this. He had read quite a bit about how dangerous dragons could be and worried that Hermione was so close to even a small one.

Hagrid turned around to grab a pitcher of what looked like green milk when his beetle like eyes locked onto Draco's. They both stood frozen for a moment before Draco turned and took off back up the hill towards the castle. If Hermione found out he was following her, she might tell him she never wanted to see him again.

Draco ran fast, his long legs carrying him quickly. He turned around for a moment and saw the outline of Potter standing in Hagrid's door. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Draco sprinted away.

* * *

Hermione caught up to Draco in the corridor the next week and pulled him inside an empty classroom.

"Hey you" Draco said smoothly and smiled at her. Hermione told him she was going to be busy studying for exams and that she would see him when she could. Hermione quickly shut to door and turned to face him.

He could see the corners of her mouth twitching, trying not to smile back at him. He took a few steps closer to her. God, it felt so good to just be with her. His friends in Slytherin were entertaining, but no one could replace Hermione or the way she made him feel.

"You can't tell anyone about Norbert." Hermione's voice was stern.

"Who?"

"Norbert. The _dragon._" She whispered.

Draco smirked and cocked his head to the side a little. "If anyone does happen to find out, its what that half-breed as coming."

"Draco!" Hermione was admonished. She had never heard him talk like this before. He merely rolled his eyes. "Promise me you won't say anything. He won't be around much longer anyways. Just don't ruin this."

Draco glared down at Hermione. Once again, she was asking him to do something for her friends, yet she was barely making the time to see him.

"Why should I?" Draco countered back haughtily. "I don't care what happens to Hagrid. Good riddance as far as I'm concerned" he snarled.

Hermione was losing patience. She wanted to trust Draco, but he had become cold and foul of late. Something had changed in him and she wasn't sure what. The clock chimed for three o'clock and Hermione jumped.

"Oh no, I'm supposed to meet Professor Sprout to ask her something, but I need a book that Ron has in the hospital wing!" Hermione bit her bottom lip and Draco's heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. "Erm… do you mind, going to get it for me?"

Draco forced his breath out and nodded. "Sure. It'll be fun seeing Weasley" Hermione beamed. "In the hospital wing." Draco added darkly.

Hermione was already headed out the door when Draco called after her "You're WELCOME!"

He made his way up to the hospital wing slowly. At least he might be able to see Weasley in some pain, which would do him good. As he entered the dormitory Weasley's red hair was visible from a mile away.

Draco sneered at him as he approached the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked nastily. His hand was swollen to a massive size and Draco couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sight. Weasley tried to move his hand out of view but because it was so big he was unsuccessful.

"Just borrowing your book, Weasley." Draco said haughtily and sneered back at the red head.

"No. You can't!" Weasley protested.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Draco jeered and grabbed the book out of Weasley tattered bag. He gingerly placed it in his own, not wanting his books to get contaminated by anything Weasley was carrying.

"I'm sorry, but there's no visitors allowed." Madame Pomfrey started to wave Draco off.

"Don't worry," Draco said giving Weasley another glance, "I'm leaving."

He made his way to the library where he knew he would run into Hermione eventually. Without Weasley she might even be alone. Draco threw the book onto the table and noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of it. Quickly he grabbed it and read it, thinking it might be a note between Weasley and Hermione.

But it was something far sweeter. It looked like Draco had just stumbled upon a letter from an older Weasley arranging a time to pick up the dragon. Draco grinned widely, unable to contain his excitement.

* * *

Hermione was buttering her toast as a large, dark Eagle Owl landed in front of her. Immediately she recognized it as belonging to the Malfoy family. Her stomach gave a small flip and she quickly placed the toast on her plate, wiping her hands on a napkin. The owl dropped a letter on the table and blinked its large orange eyes at her.

Hermione offered it a piece of toast and the owl grabbed at it quickly, almost snipping her fingers in the process. Ron was staring curiously at her from down the table.

"Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Ron said through a mouth of sausage.

"Don't be silly, it's one of the school owls." Hermione said quickly stuffing the letter into her bag. As the owl took off it was obvious it didn't belong to the school. The school owls were reliable and accurate, but this one was magnificent. His wings stretched easily across the table as he swooped low making some of the Gryffindors duck down and cover their heads.

She grabbed the piece of toast she had been buttering and took a quick bite of it. She grabbed her bag and stood up. She couldn't help but sneak a look over to Draco, sitting at the Slytherin table. His lips twitched and half of his mouth rose in a smile. Hermione gave a small grin in return and hurried out of the Great Hall.

She headed towards the girls bathroom and locked herself in the staff. Only there away from prying eyes did she open the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I miss you. I know you might not be happy with me right now, but meet me at the tower where you sent off the you know what and I'll make it up to you. _

_Tonight._

_Draco_

Hermione clutched the letter tightly in her hands. She had been _so_ angry with him after he told about Norbert and got them all in trouble. The night of their detention she refused to even look at him, although she felt his eyes on her every chance he had. She stopped smiling at him in classes too, instead she would glare at him or ignore him completely. In fact, this morning was the first time things felt almost normal between them.

But as the days passed, Hermione felt herself missing him. He wasn't like Harry or Ron who she had to worry about boring in conversations; or Neville who always seemed to be needing her help with something. Draco enjoyed who she was as a person. And she enjoyed Draco; he was funny although could be cruel to do so, but also seemed to keep up with her intelligently. His good looks didn't hurt either.

The day passed slowly and Hermione did not see Draco until dinner. He was sitting with his usual crowd of Slytherins- Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Pansy, and Zambini. She watched him as he picked at his food and watched Goyle shoving a baked potato in him mouth practically whole. Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little at Draco's face of disgust.

He looked over at her and she nodded to him. He suppressed a grin, but his grey eyes shone like polished silver at the prospect of seeing her tonight. Hermione made an excuse to go to the library to study to Harry and Ron (who rolled his eyes) and marched off to the astronomy tower.

Draco was there waiting on her when she finally made it to the top. It was chilly up here and Hermione had forgotten her cloak in her dormitory. Draco seemed warm enough in his fur lined cloak and leather gloves. She felt rather silly, just standing up here in a sweater and skirt.

Without missing a beat, Draco pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione. Instantly she felt warmth spread through her. He handed her the gloves too which felt like suede on the inside. Hermione doubted she had ever had anything so expensive on her person before. And these were just everyday clothes to Draco.

This was the first time that Hermione realized just how different she and Draco were. She had grown up comfortably in a middle class, Muggle home. She never really wanted for anything, but didn't have it just handed to her either. She was new to the magical world. And despite the fact that it already felt like home to her here at Hogwarts, there were still some things about wizarding society she didn't understand.

Draco on the other hand had been born and raised into a life where magic was an everyday occurrence. Instead of playing with skates or soccer balls growing up, Draco flew on a broomstick and practiced Quidditch. More than that, Draco had never known want. He had anything and everything he ever wanted hand delivered to him, just because he was a Malfoy. Draco was not used to hearing the word "no".

She felt insecure wearing his cloak and gloves despite the fact they were the warmest outerwear she had ever had. Was she a passing fancy to Draco or did he have real feelings for her? _If he was just entertained by you, he wouldn't be trying this hard._ Hermione knew this to be true as she looked into his grey eyes, nervous but happy.

"Hermione I just want to explain why I did what I did." Draco started.

"Let me guess," she cut him off, "you just wanted to show me how idiotic Harry and Ron were by getting them caught sending off Norbert. You had no idea I'd be there and you never meant for me to get in trouble."

Draco stood dumbfounded. She had taken the words right out of his mouth. _Maybe this means she understands. But if she understood then why would she have shunned you for so long?_ Draco waited for Hermione to continue.

"That's the same thing you thought when I nearly got killed by Fluffy the night of your supposed duel with Harry." Hermione was finally venting and it felt like such a relief she was having a hard time stopping her mouth from talking. "Draco, you have to realize that I am friends with Harry and Ron. You can't change that."

Draco's face fell and a hardened look came upon it.

"No matter how many times you try and tell or show me that they are idiots won't work. I already know! And I am okay with that, I want you to be okay with this too. Because I want _us_ to be okay."

Draco didn't like her answer. He didn't want Hermione hanging around Potter and Weasley, especially when they were so prone to trouble. _Trouble _you _get them in._ He thought. But he didn't want to not have Hermione as a friend either. If it meant that he had to keep his feelings about Potter and Weasley a little closer to his chest, then so be it.

"Okay." Was all he croaked out. He turned around and lit a large pillar candle he had brought with him and sat it between Hermione and himself.

She seemed satisfied with his response and took a seat on the floor. Draco went to follow suit across from her, but then saw Hermione patting the ground next to her. He shifted his weight and sat down, their arms and legs touching.

"You must be cold, here-" Hermione reached and undid the cloak, spreading it over the both of them. She took off the glove on her left hand and handed it back to him.

"But your hand will be cold."

"You can keep it warm." Hermione said boldly, surprised that she was so forward with him. But with Draco, it felt right. She took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

Draco placed his right arm around her so that she was holding his left hand. His body was enveloping her. They both stared at the candle for a long moment, unsure of what to do next.

"Where do your friends think you are?" Draco finally asked.

"The library." Hermione said easily.

"You little liar." Draco chuckled and Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

"It really is beautiful up here." Hermione said looking over the grounds, bathed in starlight.

"I prefer my view." Draco said throatily, gazing at Hermione. When she turned and saw this, Hermione blushed so much that her face felt like ti was on fire. Draco chuckled at her modesty.

He felt a lightness start in his chest and travel down his abdomen. No one had ever made him feel quite like Hermione did. Her hair smelled so sweetly and her face might be too small for her teeth, but everything about her just seemed to work. The slope of her nose was gentle, the curve of her lips made them full. And her eyes… well they were pools of warm chocolate that Draco felt like he could swim in.

His lips tingled in an urge to kiss her. As he moved his face down towards hers, Hermione quickly turned her face down. Draco frowned and pulled back. Was she still mad at him? I so, then why was she letting him hold her and why did she even come up here?

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I just…" Hermione buried her face in her bushy hair. "I'm nervous. I've never kissed anyone before and… Oh I don't know! I'm sorry."

Draco couldn't help but laugh a little. He pushed her hair out of her face as much as he could. "It's okay." He was surprised that he actually meant the words. "If it helps… I've never kissed anyone either."

Hermione smiled up at him. "It's getting late. We don't need detention again."

Draco stood up and reached his hand down to help her to her feet. Blowing out the candle he stuck it back in his cloak which Hermione returned to him. As she handed him his other glove he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Hermione gasped and Draco felt an unusual twinge in his abdomen.

"When can I see you again?" He asked earnestly.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Exams are next week so it'll have to be after that." She bit her lip in thought. Draco fought the urge to kiss her again, but her antics weren't helping. "Next Friday after our last exam. We can celebrate together."

"Here?" Draco asked eager to see her again and Hermione nodded, smiling wide. She backed away and started down the stairs. Draco took a few minutes more before following her, in case anyone saw them together. He felt happier than he had in a long time, if not ever.

* * *

The week of exams seemed like it would never end. Draco poured over his notes as much as he could, but there was only so much he could retain at a time. Hermione on the other hand seemed like a machine. She was running from the library to her common room, always with a book in hand, usually being held up to her face.

Draco felt confident in his performance on his exams, but was distracted by the promise of another date with Hermione Friday night. Yes, he considered their meetings to be dates now. They might not be officially dating, but there was obviously shared feeling between the two of them. And Friday, Draco planned to solidify their relationship.

At dinner he tried to catch her eye, but she was enraptured in a conversation with Potter and Weasley. He tried to stifle his jealousy, but it was ruining his appetite to see her talking so close with them. He left dinner early and headed up the the astronomy tower.

Draco pulled candles of all shapes and sizes out of his bag and placed them around the room lighting them with a flick of his wand. It was much warmer tonight and he shed his robe to leave him in a grey sweater with green lines around the cuffs and neck and long black slacks. Draco ran a hand through his hair to make sure it was still slicked back and took a deep breath.

Hermione was late, Draco had been waiting almost an hour and she still had not shown. He had left dinner early, but there was no way she was still there. Had she forgotten? Draco's guts boiled as he pictured her talking with Potter and Weasley again. What was so important that she either forgot about their date or blew him off?

He could not hold back his jealousy and anger and kicked one of the candles off the ledge. He watched as it'd small flame extinguished as it plummeted to the ground below. He flicked his wand again and the rest of the candles went out. The smell of smoke filled the room and Draco stormed off down the stairs.

* * *

Hermione choked back tears as she walked through the purple fire. She had just left her best friend Harry Potter to face Snape alone miles under the school and from any help. She felt like she just sent him to his death. Harry was a powerful wizard, but he was only eleven and Snape knew a lot more than he did.

The black and white of the chessboard came into view and she gulped in air. It was stale and tasted dusty, but she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter right now, except getting back up to the school as quickly as possible.

Ron was lying on the side of the chessboard, sprawled out. Hermione gasped and a sob wracked her body as she began to run towards him. Kneeling beside his body, she saw his chest moving up and down slowly. He was alive. Hermione felt her tears falling off her face and onto his torso.

Despair suddenly overtook her. How was she supposed to get him back up to the school? What he Ron wouldn't wake up? Could she leave him down here? She just left Harry. What if they couldn't get out? She would be stuck down here with Ron until they died. Hermione sobbed and fell onto Ron's chest.

She was supposed to have met Draco tonight at the astronomy tower. But when Harry said he as going through the trap door tonight, she couldn't let him go alone or worse, with just Ron. And there was no time to let Draco know. She could only hope he would understand. _Maybe he is right, maybe Harry and Ron are just too reckless to have as friends._

But even as the thought popped into her head, she knew it was wrong. Guilt built in her stomach and caused her to cry even harder. What was wrong with her? They were her friends! They saved her from the troll, she owed them to join them tonight.

The Hermione felt arms wrap around her body. Her first thought was of Draco and how he felt holding her. He was strong and safe, he wouldn't let himself get in this mess. But then she remembered that no one knew where she was right now and it was impossible that Draco was holding her. Looking up, Hermione saw Ron's face through her tears.

"Oh, Ron!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was awake!

"Don't worry, Hermione, you're not getting rid of me that easy." Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm okay. You don't have to cry for me."

Hermione started to protest, but then just shook her head. "Are you okay to walk? We need to get back to the school and sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore right away."

"Yeah," Ron grunted as he started to pull himself up. "I'm good to go."

Hermione stood up as well and wiped her face again. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Hermione found an empty compartment on the train back to London. She sat down and waited for Draco. They planned to meet on the ride back so they could say goodbye. Hermione suggested that they just do it when they got back to the platform, but Draco vehemently opposed this idea.

It was hard for her to conceive the idea that she was going back to her "normal" life. It didn't seem like her real life anymore. Hogwarts had been more than a school to her this year, it had been a home. She made her first real friends she'd ever had and then there was Draco. She wasn't quite sure where they stood, but she knew that they meant something to each other.

She didn't have to wait long before Draco poked his head through the door and grinned at her. He closed the blinds on the window on the door and sat across from Hermione.

"Did you have any trouble getting away?"

"No, just excused myself. I don't even think Harry and Ron know I am gone."

Draco scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "Some friends."

"Please don't start with that." Hermione sounded exasperated. "So, what are your plans for this summer?"

"Not sure." Draco shrugged. "My Father normally has to go to Moscow in August so I might accompany him this year."

"That sounds fun." Hermione offered.

"Loads." He said sarcastically. "What about you?"

"No plans so far. I know my parents will be happy to have me back home so I'm sure it will just be a lot of sitting around the house. I'll miss all this." Hermione placed her hand on the glass.

Draco wasn't sure if she was just referring to everything in the magical world or if she was talking about him. "I'll write to you, if you want."

"Oh please do!" Hermione exclaimed. "I couldn't stand not hearing from you for three months."

Draco grinned at this. Maybe there was hope there after all.

"I have to get back to my compartment and I need to change into my Muggle clothes for when we arrive; it won't be long now." Hermione stood up and Draco copied her motion.

"Have a good summer, Hermione."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Draco's breath caught in his chest in surprise. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. They stood locked together for a long moment before Hermione pulled back. Draco was a bit disappointed until her soft lips kissed his cheek gently.

Draco's face felt like an electric shock had just past through it. The feel of her lips on his skin made every hair on his body stand on end. He stood frozen in place as Hermione smiled and snuck out the door towards her compartment. Draco sunk back down onto the seat and his fingers felt where her kiss had been.

"This was a good year."

_Next Time on The Affair- Draco's jealousy grows as he learns how much closer Hermione is to her friends than to him. When they are reunited, Draco takes out his anger on Hermione. Hermione makes a decision between her relationship with Draco and her friendship with Harry and Ron._

A/N: Aww, what a cute ending. :) I hope you all enjoyed the first book and keep on reading to see what happens next! I think that _COS_ allows me to show much more of the stigma of Blood Status and how it will affect Draco and Hermione's relationship from here on out. Tell me, do you like the longer chapters or would you rather the shorter ones? As always, thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, I love hearing your input!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! We made it to Chamber of Secrets! This was a more exciting book to write for since more is happening and a lot of it concerns Purebloods and Mudbloods. And I am so glad you are all enjoying the story so much; thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! This took a little longer for me to get out, but only because I've been writing ahead; so forgive me!

_Previously on The Affair- Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger complete their first year at Hogwarts and forge a friendship in secret. Their feelings grow throughout the school year and they promise to keep in touch over the summer._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Malfoy Manor stood dark and tall against the rolling green hills that surrounded it. A tall hedge surrounded it and led to alabaster columns which lined the entrance. White clouds passed over the manor quickly as the wind whipped through the land. It was warm, being late summer and Draco Malfoy was just landing his broom back on the ground after an afternoon of soaring in the clouds.

It wasn't by chance that he decided to come in now, but the fact that he had seen an owl when he was flying. His heart jumped and he dove down to the ground, landing gracefully. Throwing his broom to the side, Draco darted inside to his Father's study. Any owls who visited threw straight into the study and perched, waiting on the Master of the Manor.

Draco stopped short as he entered the empty study, there was no owl in here. he frowned and turned, where else would an owl go? Draco took off at a brisk walk through the long halls of his home. Portraits of dead ancestors hung on the walls and fine vases stood polished on tables.

Draco ran up the stairs to his room and checked inside. A large bed covered with an embroidered black duvet stood in the middle of the room. A mahogany desk with a leather chair sat next to a bookshelf while a tall decorated wardrobe stood across the room. Two floor length windows bordered each side of his bed where light came streaming in. Draco looked around bored and slammed the door behind him.

It had been a week since his Eagle Owl returned from delivering a letter to Hermione and Draco had been waiting in cold anticipation. Writing to her over the summer was a dangerous excursion; if his Father found out he was corresponding with a Muggleborn he would beat Draco. This would be considered besmirching the Malfoy name and if he knew how Draco _really _felt his Father might disown him for being a Blood Traitor.

Having the last name of Malfoy didn't just mean that shopkeepers bowed to him when he entered a store or having the newest and best of everything. It meant keeping the reputation of his family impeccably clean. He must never wear his heart on his sleeve, Malfoys didn't let common emotions rule their actions. He had to have proper etiquette at all times. But most importantly, he could only associate with Purebloods. A Halfblood could be kept as company if they rose from their meager beginnings, but these were few and far between. Being friendly with a Mudblood would dirty your reputation and that of your whole family. Having a relationship with one was unheard of, he wasn't a Weasley after all.

Draco frowned as he scanned up and down the hallway. He bang to get anxious, hoping his Father or Mother hadn't intercepted the owl.

"Dobby!" Draco barked loudly.

A loud pop sounded in front of him and a small elf wearing a dirty pillowcase appeared. His large green eyes were wary and held a twinge of fear as he looked at his young master. Dobby did not meet Draco's eye, he was not allowed that familiarity.

"Young Master called?" Dobby squeaked out in a high voice.

Draco was disgusted by the elf, he always had been. His large ears flopped over and his nose ran too long down his ugly face. His knobbly knees made his legs seem too thin compared to his large feet and hands. Draco had a look that he smelled something foul on his face, "Did you see where that owl went off to?"

Dobby's eyes got even larger and Draco wasn't even sure that was possible. He nodded slowly.

"Well?" Draco snapped at him. "Do you know where the letter is?"

Dobby looked like he was in pain. A small whine escaped his throat before he nodded again.

"Bring them to me." Draco ordered darkly. Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared. Just a second later, he was back holding a stack of letters tied together with thin twine. Hermione's writing was on the top letter, but it wasn't addressed to him. It had Harry Potter's name on it.

Draco snatched them from the elf and dove back into his room. Quickly he tore the twine off and the letters scattered across his bed. Ones from Hermione, Weasley, and Hagrid, all addressed to Harry Potter. Draco's mind raced; what the hell was Dobby doing with Potters letters? And why were there so many from Hermione?

He picked one up, hands shaking and opened it. It was clearly Hermione's small, neat writing on the parchment. She asked how he was and why hadn't he written back. She said she was worried and hoped that the Dursley's weren't abusing him. Draco tore into one after another, all of them the same just increasing in worry.

His fists were white with rage as he held the latest one. Next week she would be going to Diagon Alley to pick up her new school supplies and hoped she would meet him there. His breathing was fast and shallow. Never in his life had Draco been more enraged than he was now.

How dare she barely write to him while sending multitudes of letters to Potter who didn't even write her back! He could only imagine how many times she had written to Weasley. Draco threw the letter down on his bed and called for Dobby again.

Right now, he didn't care that Dobby was intercepting Potter's mail. _Good. At least he's not getting to write back to her._ Draco thought darkly. Dobby appeared in his room,cowering. His large eyes were glued to the letters on the bed. "Get these out of my sight." Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

Dobby quickly gathered the letters and vanished from in front of him. He couldn't even think straight; everything was swirling inside his head. He should write to her and tell her never to talk to him again. He should just cut off all correspondence with her and pretend that nothing ever happened between the two of them.

_No, she would like that too much._ Draco stormed through the house and onto the terrace. White peacocks paraded along the grounds, a favorite of his mother. His chest felt hot and he thought it much burst open because of the pounding rage inside of it. He could wait until school started again and call her out in front of everyone, including her precious Potter and Weasley. _See how much they like you when they know your dirty secret._

Draco felt betrayed by the world around him. The sun was shining as white fluffy clouds passed lazily through the sky. The ground were trimmed and decorated lavishly as the peacocks strode through the hedges. He wanted to destroy all of his. He wanted to rip out the hedges and strangle those peacocks. Everyone needed to feel the pain he was feeling inside.

Lucius walked onto the terrace behind his son. His two great Wolfhounds bounded off down the stairs to chase the peacocks. Draco gave a small smirk at their misbehavior. Lucius watched his son's body heave with each breath and could see him seething with anger.

"Draco," he drawled, "What ever is the matter with you?"

Draco wanted to turn and spit into his Father's face. As his grey eyes met ones almost identical he tried to calm himself. Malfoys should never exhibit this kind of behavior especially not in front of others.

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Come now, don't lie to me." His Draco hadn't known better, he would almost seem that his Father cared that something was wrong with him. But all he wanted to do was belittle any problem Draco had and tell him to uphold himself in a gentlemanly manner.

"It's… someone at school." Draco looked back over the grounds as the Wolfhounds barked at one of the peacocks. "They need to learn how to treat their betters."

Lucius smirked. "One of your little friends, hmm?" He unbuttoned his jacket and sat down in a large white chair. "And what are you going to do about this?" Lucius wanted to see how his son would handle a situation such as this; he wanted to see if he was weak.

"I'll show them who they ought to respect." He spat. "I give you my word and swear to keep it."

"The best way to keep your word," Lucius drawled, "Is never to give it. I am sure whoever this is will no longer be a problem for you once you are the Slytherin Seeker." Draco turned around quickly, Seeker? "Yes, I am planing on buying you a new broom when we go to Diagon Alley next week. And five more to match for your new teammates." His eyes were as cold as steel.

"Thank you, Father." Draco said almost breathlessly. This was exactly what he needed to get ahead. Hermione would not be able to ignore him if he was Seeker and playing against Potter. He would show her just how good of a Quidditch player he was.

"Father?" Draco asked. Lucius nodded, allowing him to speak. "Do you mind if we go next Wednesday?" Hermione had written to Harry that she would be in Diagon Alley that day and he was eager to run into her. He wanted an explanation or he would seek revenge.

"I suppose so. Why?" Lucius asked curtly.

"No reason." Draco said quickly and bowed to his Father before turning to head back inside.

* * *

Hermione sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on her way to her second year at school. She was reading _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart because neither Ron nor Harry were on the train. She had no idea where else they might be and was worried about them. They were prone to trouble.

She had just finished changing into her school uniform when the compartment door slid open. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she recognized the tall blonde who stood in front of her. She broke into a large smile and threw her arms around his neck. But his body felt stiff and he did not move to hug her back.

Hermione pulled herself off of him and composed herself. "Draco, how have you been?" She tried to be pleasant since she was genuinely glad to see him although not too happy about his and his Father's remarks in Flourish and Blotts. His eyes were colder than usual and he scanned the compartment.

"Alone?" He asked. Hermione nodded, for the first time today she was slightly glad Ron and Harry were not there. "Where are Scarhead and Weasel?" Draco's voice was cold and cruel.

Hermione's face fell a little as she sat back down. "They aren't on the train. I don't know where they are."

Draco smirked. "Some friends you have there, Granger."

_Granger, its like he doesn't know me._ Hermione flinched at the use of her surname. "I am sure they are getting along fine." She sniffed.

Draco sneered and sat down across from her. He was also in his robes and never before had Hermione noticed the green striped tie or the Slytherin emblem on his chest more than now.

"What's going on?" She cut to the chase.

"Absolutely nothing." He spat, glaring at her. Draco felt himself waver; his anger was still boiling inside of him, but the sight of her in front of him weakened his resolve. He _missed_ her- her eyes, her smell, her face… He tried to banish the thoughts from his head, but couldn't. His anger abated as pain settled in his chest in its place. "How was your summer?" He said almost politely.

Hermione sized him up in her eyes. He sat stiffly in front of her, obviously uncomfortable. _Why? What had happened?_ His hair was still slicked back and he had grown some over the summer. He was still Draco. But his eyes were harder, more like steel. They didn't shine like they normally did; they were too dark for that.

She shifted in her seat. "It was well. Yours?"

"Not bad." Draco drawled.

Hermione was getting annoyed by his behavior. Why had he come to find her if only to be rude to her? And why was he doing that in the first place? "That's good." She said to break the silence. "I was hoping our encounter at Flourish and Blotts would have gone a little more… civilized."

_Muggles aren't civilized company_. Draco wanted to say but bit his tongue. This would be the long game with Hermione. "My Father holds himself to a certain standard and adheres to old values" was all he could offer.

"Maybe he could work on being more evolved."

Draco couldn't help but let out a little laugh. His Father, change? Hermione smiled up at him and he felt a pang in his chest. That, there, that was what he had missed most over the summer. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but the train whistle sounded.

"We must almost be there." Hermione glanced at her watch. "I should gather my things."

Draco stood up and Hermione echoed him. "I'll see you around." He started to close the door behind him and felt sorry that he had to go.

Hermione gave him a sort of sad smile. "You too."

Draco walked back up the train to his compartment filled with Slytherins. People his father would approve of. People that he shared a house and bloodlines with. People of his status.

People he found utterly boring.

* * *

Draco's leg was bouncing up and down as he pretended to read. In reality he was watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Draco cared about school and doing well, but who the hell spent the second night back in the castle holed up in the library? They had only had one day of classes so far.

This fact didn't stop Hermione from collecting a rather large stack of old looking books beside her. Draco frowned; she hadn't bothered to look up in the last half hour and she had no idea he was in there, watching her.

Hermione had grown up a little over the summer, Draco noted. Her hair was still bushy, but not quite as much as the previous year. She was taller too, but the amount Draco had grown made it seem like most other people were shrinking. Her front teeth were still too large, but Draco had almost grown fond of this quirk of hers.

_No._ He told himself firmly. _This will _not _be like last year where you pine after her and nothing comes from it. She left you waiting in the astronomy tower, albeit she was trying to save the school, but still. You are not going to fall head over heels for this girl- she's a Muggleborn! What the hell do you think you're doing?_

Draco wrestled internally, his grey eyes had storms in them. But Hermione's head finally popped up. She ran her hands over each side of her head, trying to relax. That's when she saw him; dark expression and even darker eyes staring straight at her. Hermione's own face hardened and she set her jaw.

Draco cursed himself as she returned to her books without a second look at him. He grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag and quickly scribbled a note to meet him in the astronomy tower the following night. _I'll just get it all out in the open and if she wants nothing more to do with me, then so be it._

He pulled his chair back and stood to leave. Hermione's body tensed and she fought to not pay any attention to what he was doing. Annoying and frustrated, Draco walked past her and dropped the not onto the table she was using. Hermione chose to ignore it until he was out of the library and he had no chance of seeing her read it.

About an hour later Hermione finally closed up the books she was using and started to place them back on the shelves. It was only then that she remembered about Draco's note. Glancing around at the empty library, Hermione sat down to read it.

Did he think that everything would be just like it was last year between them? Because too much had happened. The way his Father treated her parents and the Weasley's at Flourish and Blotts was enough to set her teeth on edge, but then he found her on the train and continued to make fun of her.

She didn't know what had changed over the summer, but something surely had. She found it hard to find things to talk to him about. Between her parents and worrying about Harry not writing back Hermione had been rather distracted this summer. But Draco seemed to have changed as well. He was cold and dark now, his face didn't break into a smile when he set eyes on her. Instead he seemed distant and watchful.

He wanted to meet in the astronomy tower with her again. Hermione bit her lip and looked at the exit where Draco had departed. As much as she was unhappy with Draco, she missed him even more. His letters had been weeks apart this summer then abruptly stopped altogether. She had worried that his affections had waned. And after seeing him in Diagon Alley… Hermione shook her head and crumbled up the paper, tossing it across the empty library.

* * *

Draco stood looking out over the grounds, waiting on Hermione. _She will come, she _will _come! _He repeated to himself as he replayed the night where Hermione left him waiting on her last year. Draco started to feel anxious as he stood silently, watching the stars move across the sky. He felt his heart ache in pain as he realized, once again, that Hermione was not coming. Draco breathed in deeply and closed his grey eyes; when they opened again, there was a storm brewing behind them.

* * *

_Next Time on The Affair- Draco becomes the seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team and enjoys popularity and praise from his house. Draco calls Hermione a Mudblood, and they share something special together. Hogwarts is marked by an attack._

**A/N:** I was so sad to write this chapter after the way their first year ended. They had such promise! :( This year will be rougher on our favorite pair and some tough choices to be made. I am trying to create more scenes with them in them instead of just blatantly following the storyline from the books. Let me know how you like the beginning of their second year!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my God. When I logged in and saw how many more people had started following this story I knew I had to get another chapter out tonight. Thank you everyone who has been reading all along and welcome anyone new! Thank you thank you thank you! The third section of this chapter is the first thing that I wrote for this fic. It's what started it all. I hope you like this chapter; I feel like this was a long time coming!

_Previously on The Affair- Draco and Hermione's families meet at Diagon Alley and they start their second year together. Their tempers flare, and Draco is left waiting in the astronomy tower, again._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Weeks passed and Draco did not make any attempts to see Hermione. It was as if they didn't exist to each other. A few times he had caught her staring; she would either look away quickly or Draco was glare at her until she dropped his gaze. She had tried to approach him a couple times in the hall, but Draco kept his Slytherin followers close. Pansy was exceedly talented at snipping at Hermione until she gave up.

It was early one Saturday morning when Marcus Flint sat down next to Draco at breakfast and dropped a parcel in front of him.

"Flint, you shouldn't have." Draco cooed sarcastically. "It's not even my birthday."

Flint ignored his comment. "Get dressed, we have practice." His voice was low and gruff.

Draco looked over at him. "Excuse me?" They hadn't even had tryouts yet.

"Your Father sent in the new brooms. You still want to be Seeker, don't you?"

Draco tried to keep his face emotionless as he nodded. He was ecstatic, this was exactly what he needed. Once Hermione saw him on the Quidditch Pitch she would feel like a fool for standing him up.

"Good. Be out there in twenty minutes. Don't be late." Flint growled and left Draco at the table alone again.

He quickly changed in the locker room and did his best not to run out onto the field. He caught up with the rest of the team quickly, but the field was not empty. The Gryffindor team were just landing their broom and making their way over. Draco's eye was drawn to Hermione and Weasley who jumped up and joined their fellow Gryffindors.

Draco felt his chest tighten at the sight of her. He wanted to prove himself over her. Hermione's brown eyes caught his own and he was hesitation in them. _Maybe you should have talked to her._ A small voice sounded inside his head. Draco ignored it and sneered back at her.

Flint was bragging over their new brooms to Wood, the Gryffindor Captain. Draco was quite proud of his broom. It was the best that money could buy and it flew like a dream. Draco had soared through the sky like it was silk. He had never felt anything like it. He was smirking at Potter, his _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ would leave Potter in the dust.

"At least no one had to _buy_ their way in, _they_ got in on pure talent." Hermione quipped. Draco turned his hard gaze on her, but she was already fuming.

Draco faltered for a moment. Is that what she really thought of him now? A rich, pampered boy? He was Draco Malfoy and no one would talk to him like that. And he would not like anyone insult him in front of his new team. He couldn't be made a fool of in front of the other Slytherins.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat out at her with all his venom. Draco felt his throat tighten as soon as he had spoken the word. Hermione's face flashed confusion then hurt. _She doesn't even know what it is_, the thought dawned on Draco. He felt a pang of guilt deep in his stomach for calling her that and pulling her out of her naivety.

Flint grabbed the Weasley twins as they tried to claw their way at him. Flint threw them on the ground, his bulky frame between Draco and his assailants. The Gryffindors cried out at his use of the word as the Slytherins hissed back at them. Draco felt a sense of pride in his team and housemates, they were more like him than Hermione would ever be.

Weasley pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. He was sure he was about to be cursed before it backfired and threw Weasley back a good ten feet. Draco and the rest of the Slytherin team burst out laughing. _That's what he get for trying to curse me._ Draco thought savagely.

Hermione jumped after her fallen friend. She quickly knelt by his side and placed her hand on his chest. As much as he wanted to hate Hermione, he still felt jealous that she was comforting that poor ginger excuse for a wizard. And at that moment, Ron began to vomit up slugs. Draco lost himself in laughter. His sides hurt from the force and he quickly forgot his jealousy, lost in euphoria.

As Potter and Hermione escorted Weasley off to Hagrid's hut, Draco clung onto his broom trying to keep himself up. Wood led the Gryffindor team off the field and Flint finally called for order.

As Draco lifted off on his broom, he could just make out the figures of the trio trying to get Weasley inside Hagrid's hut. He thought he saw Hermione turn and look back onto the field, but he was up too high to tell.

* * *

Hermione closed her book and walked up to her dormitory. Placing the book on her nightstand, she ran her hand over her eyes. They were sore and a little puffy from crying. What Draco had called her… a Mudblood… had done more than hurt her feelings- it had crushed her. Of course they weren't on the best of terms right now, but she never thought he would call her something like that. She held herself together as best as she could in Hagrid's cabin, but when they reached the castle, Harry and Ron went to detention. When she was finally alone, Hermione broke apart.

They had been friends, for goodness sake, even more than that! Why would he do that to her? They fought, but they always made up. Draco had been so nice to her last year, what changed? Hermione needed to talk to him; to find out what was going on. Pushing her pride aside and plucking up her courage, she walked downstairs and out of the portrait hole in search of him.

She detoured by the Great Hall in case he had stayed long at dinner, but it was just Crabbe and Goyle easting the last of the pudding. Next she swung by the library a place they both frequented. Sometimes, she thought he was only in there to spy on her. She almost found it cute. _But if he liked me then why would he have called me a Mudblood?_

Frustrated, Hermione left the library. She could walk down through the dungeons, but she couldn't get in the Slytherin common room to check if he was there. No Slytherin walking in or out would help her find him, that was for sure. They were more likely to call her a Mudblood and she wasn't sure if she could handle that again.

What if he had never really cared for her? What if it was all a game? He had plenty of friends in his own house, he might have hung out with her and then went back and laughed behind her back with all of them. _No, Draco wouldn't do that. Think of everything he has said; of course he cares about you!_ Hermione argued with herself. _At least… he _cared _about you._

There was one last place she thought she might find him. Hermione climbed the narrow stairs up to the astronomy tower as the sky began to darken. She was running out of time, soon she would have to get back to the common room before curfew. Gryffindor didn't need to look any worse than it already did this year thanks to Ron and Harry using a flying car to get to school.

She felt her stomach tighten nervously as she wound up the stairs, climbing higher. Once she got to the top she breathed a sigh of relief; there was a familiar tall form leaning on the raining in front of her. She was nervous, but Draco was always kinder when it was just the two of them.

"I was hoping I would find you here." She said carefully. As much as she wanted to find out what was going on between Draco and her, she did not want to end up in tears again.

Draco turned around to see her, his eyes quickly hitting the floor by her feet. "Why?" He said glumly. He could tell that she had been crying and guilt wrapped a cold hand around his stomach. It was his fault she was crying.

"Draco, I know we fought," Hermione searched for the right words, "but are we still friends?" She took a couple steps towards him. The stars were starting to glisten in the navy sky. Draco seemed beaten down. Even though Hermione felt like she was the one that needed comforting, she couldn't help but want to make him feel better too. She felt like she was betraying herself by still caring for him, but deep down in her heart she knew despite what he did today she did still care about him; and her feelings were growing.

He turned and faced her, which was much harder than he made it seem. Draco felt guilty about what happened this morning on the Quidditch pitch. He had actually never called someone a Mudblood before and he felt dirty having used the word. When he thought of who he directed it to, Draco felt all the worse. She had never had the prejudice of being a Mudblood directed at her before. And he just _had_ to be the one to do it.

"Are we?" He asked, uncertain himself. "Hermione, we only talk when no one else is around. We barely spoke over the summer." He swallowed thinking of how many letters she wrote to Harry in comparison to the two measly letters he received. "You went off on me on the train about what my Father did at Flourish and Blotts. That wasn't even my fault!"

"He insulted my parents and the Weasley's who have been nothing but kind to me!" Hermione countered back. "You were happy to keep your mouth shut in front of your Father and pretend that you didn't even know me!"

"That's how you treat me every day in front of Potter and Weasley!" Draco raised his voice. His jealous was starting to pour out.

"You do too, Draco. Don't act like I am the only one." Hermione was angry and hurt, a dangerous combination for a powerful witch.

He knew this was true but didn't want to admit that she was right. Hermione hoped that this fight was just like the others; that they would make up and be friends again. But maybe too much had changed between them.

They stood in silence facing in each other for a few moments. "Why did you call me… that today?" She finally said in a small voice. She couldn't bring herself to say the word Mudblood.

"I dont know. It just sort of came out." Draco dropped her gaze. He couldn't stand the hurt in her brown eyes. Pain he caused. Yes, she had hurt him too, but this was different. He had gone too far and they both knew it. Draco didn't think apologizing would do any good, it's not like he could just take it back.

Hermione's eyes began to well up as her voice cracked. "That is not an excuse." She waited for him to fire back, but he just stood there looking out over the grounds. A chill wind blew past them both and Hermione knew she needed to head back soon. "I guess we aren't friends. How could a Pureblood be friends with a Mudblood?"

She wanted him to feel the same pain she was. Hermione turned to leave when she felt his hand wrap around her arm pulling her back. "No." His grey eyes finally met hers. He pulled her back in front of him. Hermione hadn't realized how much taller he had gotten over the summer. "We aren't _friends_." Draco's blonde hair stood out in bright contrast to the ever darkening sky.

Suddenly his lips were on hers. Hermione stood in shock as he pressed them firmly against her own and moved them some to envelope more of her soft ones. His hand loosened its grip and trailed down to her hand grasping it lightly.

Hermione stood almost completely still in shock of what was happening. Draco Malfoy was kissing _her?_ _Draco Malfoy_ was kissing her! She felt butterflies in her stomach and stopped breathing. Everything stopped in the moment that his lips were on her own. For a split second, everything felt like it would be alright between them. He had never called her Mudblood, she had never chosen her friends over him.

Finally he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes once more. "We will never be friends" he spat.

Hermione yanked her hand out of his. His grey eyes were hard, but she could see pain on his face. Hermione felt like she was about to burst into tears. Before she could, she ran down the stairs. She didn't stop until she was at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "You're cutting it close." She said.

"Wattlebird." Hermione said breathlessly. "Now let me in!"

"Bossy, miss!" The Fat Lady grumbled as she swung open.

Hermione went straight to bed. Her heart still pounding from the kiss. She lay in astonishment for quite some time before she lightly touched her lips. Her first kiss… something she would never forget. _It had to be with him!_ Hermione half hated and half loved that Draco was her first kiss. She was developing real and deep feelings for him, but at the same time he had called her the most horrible thing today. What _were_ they to each other? Her lips tingled where he kissed her, but her stomach churned.

"We will never be friends." Draco's words echoed in her head until she turned on her side and allowed herself to think no more of anything that happened today.

* * *

Any feelings of guilt and shame evaporated as Draco walked into the Slytherin common room. Theo ran up to him and clasped him on the back.

"Way to go, putting that Mudblood in her place this morning. Everyone is talking about it." His face was full of glee. Draco scanned the rest of the common room; people were nodding and smiling at him. He moved to sit down on a long, black leather couch.

Pansy was quick to join him on it. "Oh Draco, I wish I could have been there. I wish I could have seen her ugly face!" Pansy scrunched up her own face which made her look like a pig. Draco gave her a half smile and turned back to Theo.

"Yeah," he boasted, "it was quite satisfying, finally being able to call those goody Gryffindors out." He put venom in his voice. Flint nodded approvingly at him from across the room and other people came up to give him their support. "It's what she deserved." Draco added snarkily.

He had just put everything on the line with her tonight. Fucking Hell, he had kissed her! Draco's lips still tasted sweet and he lightly licked them again, thinking of her. And what had she done? Run away again. _Maybe my Father is right about Mudbloods, they can't be trusted._

Pansy scooted closer to him and looked up at him suggestively. It was obvious that she had a crush on him, but he had always chose to ignore it. Pansy was childish and although she was not unattractive, her personality took away from the looks she did have. He found her annoying at best, but tonight Pansy seemed to offer something new- admiration.

The look in her eyes made Draco feel like a god. He was everything she wanted and she was throwing herself at him. She was everything Hermione was not, and something inside of him liked that. Draco stretched out his arm and placed it around her shoulders. Pansy seemed to swoon and fall into him.

He retold the story for his audience and they all laughed and booed at the appropriate times. Even the Slytherin Quidditch team joined in on his retelling. They loved when he got to the part where he called Hermione a Mudblood. Everyone seemed to agree that she was aggravating and less than worthy.

He found solace in these people that seemed to hate those he hated, including Hermione at the moment. Draco tried everything with her to no avail. She was less than him. He came from a proud bloodline that stretched back centuries. Most of the people in this room where distantly related to him. Hermione was a Mudblood, a passing fancy. _Just a schoolboy crush_. He told himself.

The fire burned low and people made their way up to the dormitories. Draco stretched out on the couch and watched the embers spark their last.

"Draco?" Cooed a soft voice. He sat up and saw Pansy standing there. Her dark hair was cropped short to frame her face and her eyes were as black as obsidian.

Pansy sat back down next to him. "I really admire what you did today. Not just insulting those filth," Pansy searched his grey eyes eagerly, "You made us proud today. You stood up for everyone who is a Pureblood today. You solidified our status."

Draco hadn't thought of it that way, but now looking into Pansy eyes, he couldn't help but see her point of view. Pansy moved closer to him and opened her mouth a little. Draco saw the invitation. She wanted to be kissed by him, she acknowledged and understood who and what he was. Draco found himself leaning in closer to her.

Pansy blinked slowly and pushed her hair behind her ears. She was wearing black diamond earrings. Pansy came from a similar background as he did and Draco could not help but admit that this fact was appealing. He would never have to hold back with her, never have to watch what he said. It would be so _easy_ with Pansy. He could practically feel her breath on his lips.

_But she's not Hermione._ The thought popped unwillingly into his head. All of a sudden her eyes were too black, they weren't rich and brown. Her hair was too short and lay flat on her head instead of wild and unmanageable. She smelled rich and musky, but not sweet and calming like Hermione did. Pansy would never be her.

Draco sat back. "Go to bed, Pansy." He growled.

Pansy stared at him in disbelief before huffing and storming off down the girls' dormitory. The fire finally went out and the smell of smoke filled the common room. Draco sighed heavily wishing he would have never met Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Next Time on The Affair- Due to the attacks in the school, Hermione does some research. She finds a book listing the Pureblood families and Draco explains the prejudice and himself to her. _

A/N: So there we go! This is the chapter that I was most excited about so far. Full of drama and angst! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry that it took me longer to get this chapter out. I had so much going on and I started a new job so I haven't had much free time. And then I got really sick, but I'm feeling better now! In the little time that I did, I was doing research for this chapter because I wanted it all to be correct. I hope that you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who is following, favoriting, or reviewing this story!

_Previously on The Affair- Draco calls Hermione a Mudblood and she goes to confront him. He kisses her, but she is disgusted by him. Draco gets a warm reception in the Slytherin common room and explores some possibilities with Pansy._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The weather began to turn a little cooler as autumn settled over the Hogwarts castle. But there was a mixture of fear and excitement in the air at Hogwarts. Instead of enjoying the last of the summer warmth out of the grounds, students were poking around the halls, ducking in closets and exploring. Everyone wanted to know where the Chamber of Secrets was.

It was on Halloween that Filch's cat, Ms. Norris was petrified and hung in the corridor. The blood smeared on the walls proclaiming that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened sparked students' curiosity. Draco had been returning to his common room with his gang of Slytherins when he had seen Potter, Weasley, and Hermione standing there next to the petrified cat.

Theo nudged him in the arm and pointed right at Hermione. Her eyes searched the growing crowd of students. Draco knew what "Enemies of the Heir Beware" meant. Salazar Slytherin was known for his disdain of Muggleborns. Hermione's eyes finally settled on his and Draco glanced at Weasley and Potter. Hermione visibly gulped and Draco's gaze hardened.

She was a Gryffindor. She was a Mudblood. And she was Weasley and Potter's best friend. He had kissed her and she ran away. He felt their connection waning. Pansy pushed through the crowd and came to stand next to him. She let out a small gasp. Hermione was standing there with her friends, people she chose over him. Draco decided to do the same thing.

"You'll be next Mudbloods!" He called out. Hermione's brown eyes shot right back to him. She looked surprised that he was using that word again. _Why should she? I am Pureblood, I'm a Malfoy!_ He thought and sneered at her before the teachers came bustling through and ordered everyone back to their common rooms.

Since that night Draco and Hermione avoided one another. He did not try and talk to her and she kept her gaze from landing on him. Draco felt his anger and hate deep inside, but couldn't shake his feelings for Hermione. He wrestled inside himself on what to do and finally came to the conclusion that no amount of apologizing would make what happened between them any better.

He distracted himself with trying to find out more about the Chamber of Secrets and who was Salazar Slytherin's heir. He wrote to his Father who told him to keep his nose clean and since he was a Pureblood that he had nothing to fear. But Draco did have something to fear; Hermione was a Mudblood. She could be attacked and killed. As this thought settled deeply in his mind he began to worry more and more.

He read _Hogwarts, A History_ three times over before he finally gave up on finding anything in it. He was returning it to the library when he saw her. Hermione was at her usual table with her nose in a book reading furiously. Draco sighed. Just the sight of her there, like she had been so many times before, stirred something inside him.

They had a rough year so far; not much communication over the summer and their houses and backgrounds pulled on the two of them and ripped their fragile alliance almost to shreds. But those shreds still laid deep inside Draco and he could not deny that seeing her like this did not make his heart jump a little.

He groaned inwardly and let his head fall back a little then made his way over to Hermione. She didn't notice until he sat down across from her when her soft brown eyes glanced up at him. Hermione looked tired; her eyes were a little pink but dark bags hung underneath them. Now that he was closer he could see that her hair was more wild than it normally was and her robes were wrinkled.

"How long have you been in here?" Draco asked.

"Since six this morning. I was researching in the common room all night too." Hermione was too tired to fight with him. Maybe this was a peace offering anyways, Draco had been ignoring her and calling her names ever since he kissed her and she ran away. They had made up every other time they fought, maybe Draco was gere to apologize.

"What the hell are you studying?" Draco asked incredulously. There was no way that she was studying that hard for school.

Hermione looked up at him blankly. Did he really not know? "The Chamber of Secrets, of course" she said astonished.

Draco nodded, he should have known. Of course Hermione and her _friends_ were sticking their noses where they don't belong AGAIN. "Hermione, you should stay away from all of this." Draco dropped his eyes to the books she had around her. "You're not safe." He said quietly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I am the best chance we have of figuring this all out. Anyways, I can take care of myself." He propped the books back up and went back to reading.

Draco let out a small sigh. "What are you researching anyways? More specific than the Chamber of Secrets." He added as she opened her mouth.

"Really," She paused for a moment. "I am trying to figure out who the heir of Slytherin might be. No one has ever found the Chamber, but if we can figure out who the heir of Slytherin is then we can stop this."

Draco was surprised. Her logic seemed almost flawless sometimes. More importantly, there was no way she would find who the heir of Slytherin was without his help. "Alright, alright I'll help you."

"I don't need-"

"No use arguing with me." Draco smirked as Hermione huffed and reached into his bag. He pulled out an old black book with styled script on it reading "The Pure-Blood Directory".

Hermione gasped when she saw the title. "I've read about that book-"

"You _read_ about a _book_…" Draco waved his hand. "Nevermind. Continue."

Hermione glared for a moment and then did continue. "It was written by Cantankerous Nott in the 1930s and lists all the Pureblood families and their genealogy. How do you have a copy?"

"Nicked it from my Father's library at home." He shrugged and opened it up. "So what are we looking for?"

Hermione gave him a small smile and then moved to sit beside him. Draco felt his skin tingle just to be near her. His mind went to the night on the Astronomy tower where he finally kissed her; her soft lips pressed against his own. He had thought about that night every night since. Draco shifted in his seat and pushed the books between them. He could smell her sweet hair and longed to run his fingers through it.

"Is Slytherin in there?" Hermione began to peer into the book. The script was small and old looking, but printed neatly on each page.

Draco shook his head. "No. These were the families that were still PureBloods at the time when the book was written. Slytherin's name is long gone."

"So they must have intermarried with other families in order for the bloodline to be preserved." Hermione said, not missing a beat.

Draco smirked, she was more clever than anyone else he knew. _Granger isn't named in this book. She is a Mudblood._ A voice said in his head. Draco dropped his smirk and looked down at the page.

_Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, MacMillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, _ and _Yaxley_ were all printed on the Contents page.

Both Draco and Hermione recognized many of the names as those of students they went to school with. Draco knew many of them from functions his Father would host and from his own family tree. He was related to each name in some way or another, some more distant than others. Draco was proud to have his name, Malfoy, printed in this book. It was there for the world to see his blood was pure.

_And you're sitting next to a Mudblood!_ The voice was starting to bother him now. Draco watched Hermione as her eyes drank in the information. He frowned when she paused at the Weasley name. _Blood traitors._ He thought. _Would I be considered a Blood traitor for being here with her?_ Draco shook the thought from his mind.

"Where should we start?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed. "At the beginning." He said as he turned the page and read Abbott at the top of the page.

* * *

Hours passed as they read and discussed who or what family could still hold the Slytherin line. Students had come and gone, but Draco and Hermione were tucked far enough away that no one could see them together.

"Won't your friends be missing you?" Draco asked snidely as he leaned back stretching.

Hermione shook her head. "They'll survive without me for a few hours."

"Doesn't seem like it." Draco quipped. Hermione started to argue back but saw he was joking, paying her a compliment. She blushed a little and smiled.

"Let's get back to work." Hermione pointed out. Draco grinned at her and at the fact that he was still able to make her smile.

"Who's next?" Draco said while yawning.

"You are." Hermione answered quietly.

The name Malfoy was printed largely at the top of the page and Draco suddenly felt nervous. He had never gone through his own family in this book and didn't know what it would hold about what his ancestors might have done.

"We can skip this chapter." He said quickly while turning the page.

"What?"

Draco looked at Hermione's brown eyes with his grey ones. They widened. "You don't think that I am the heir of Slytherin, do you?"

Hermione fumbled for words. "We should be thorough, though." She paused. "Just in case."

"In case I am attacking Mudbloods?" Draco's voice raised and someone hushed them from across the library.

"Don't use that word in front of me." Hermione hissed. "And that is not what I am saying. All I meant was there might be some information in this chapter that we could use."

"Hermione this book is a dead end. We aren't finding anything in here. It's an old dusty list of people that I can and cannot marry!" Draco spit out.

Heaviness fell over them. Draco had known this all along, but he didn't know if the thought ever occurred to Hermione. Even though they were only twelve and the thought of marrying each other had not crossed their minds, neither had the thought that they couldn't ever be together.

Hermione looked down at the book and cleared her throat. "So… you're only allowed to marry someone whose surname is listed here?" She asked smalley.

"Yes." Draco nodded. He had never seen her look at a book with anything less than admiration, but she was looking at this one like it would bite her. "Marriages for Purebloods aren't exactly arranged, but our field is pretty small. Plus, parents have a lot of say in it. We marry for money or power." Draco felt empty as he spoke these words to Hermione.

"I'm sorry." Her brown eyes held hurt in them. Whether is was for him or herself, Draco did not know.

"Don't be. I've always known this. It's part of being a Malfoy, a Pureblood. Mine is the one of the most powerful families there is. I'll have whoever I want." Draco boasted.

"Anyone?" Hermione said, the hope in her voice betraying her.

Draco looked into her big eyes. "Pureblood." he finished for her. She dropped her gaze and Draco felt a heaviness between them.

"Why?" Hermione asked sharply. "Why do Purebloods hate Muggleborns? It has to be more than just the fact that I don't have magical parents."

Draco nodded. His Mother had told him stories of Muggle's taking advantage of wizards long ago for their abilities or trying to burn them alive for being magical. "Muggles aren't to be trusted. They are barbaric and little more than animals themselves. Wizards who come from Muggle families weren't raised in our world. They aren't like us." Draco repeated what his Mother had said to him many times over. Hermione's face fell in disappointment and shock. "We must stay Pure in order to protect ourselves and our way of life." Draco shrugged and tried to act nonchalant about what he had just said. "That's what we all learn as a children in Pureblood families."

Hermione shook her head. "But you must see where that is flawed!"

"Hermione, it's not about what is right and what is wrong anymore." Draco pointed out. "It's about our traditions and upholding the family name. Keeping the power centralized."

Hermione was disgusted. How could he be so calm about all of this? "Is that how you see me? Someone who will turn on you and who is not one of your kind?"

Draco groaned. "Hermione, you're different. You're not like those Muggles you grew up with-"

"I happen to love my parents very much and I am proud to be their daughter!" Hermione yelled and Madame Pince hushed them again.

"I didn't mean… I know." Draco started again and took her hand in his. Hermione felt torn between pulling her hand away from a boy who believed in blood supremacy and saw her as an abomination and gripping his hand back and telling him that she had missed him these past weeks and allowed herself to enjoy being in his company.

"Hermione I didn't say any of that to offend you. You asked and so I told you. I figured you ought to know a little more about how I was raised to see things."

Hermione swallowed hard and realized that what he had told her was exactly what she asked for. Purebloods might hate her for what she was, but they were raised to be that way. And look how different Draco was around her than he was around others. He wasn't a lost cause as she thought, he could change and maybe they could be friends… or more.

She wound her fingers through his. "Thank you for your help today. And I am sorry if I offended you."

"No offense taken." Draco grinned. He was glad that Hermione was finally coming around.

She was happy that things were beginning to mend between them. Harry and Ron were great friends, but there was an allure that Draco had. His grey eyes shone like silver and his blonde hair against his pale skin made him look almost like a painting. But she could not shake the feeling that she was fooling herself. Draco had resigned himself to his fate and was allowing his family to choose his future for him. Would Draco ever be brave enough to break away and choose Hermione over his family and bloodline?

* * *

_Next Time of The Affair- Draco and Hermione work on their relationship. Draco has his first Quidditch match and Hermione chooses to spend time with Draco instead of her friends._

A/N: Alright, so Chapter Nine should be out _very_ soon and hopefully not too long on Chapter ten after that. I shouldn't have these huge gaps between chapters anymore because hopefully I won't be sick anymore! Thank you to everyone who read this fic and to everyone who leaves reviews! You are all wonderful!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Told you this would be out soon. )

_Previously on The Affair- Hermione finds about Draco's Pureblood lineage and status. They discuss why purity is important and their relationship is put to the test. Hermione begins to question if a relationship with Draco is even possible._

**Chapter Nine**

Draco was walking back to his dormitory to drop off his books before heading to dinner. The dungeons seemed colder than usual and his quickened his pace some. He was having a shit week and just wanted to be left alone. He would have never thought that fighting with Hermione would upset him this much. They had a moment in the library, but since then neither had really made any contact with the other. Draco wondered if Hermione had been scared off by what his parents expected from him. He was tired of this push and pull with her. He felt like they fought more than they had fun together now. He cared about her yes, but could he ever be with her?

_Stop being such a wuss, she's just a girl. A Mudblood, even._ Draco wanted to stop feeling anything for Hermione. They weren't moving forawrd and he marked it up to the fact that he was Pureblood and she was a Mudblood; they weren't supposed to get along. But without Hermione around Draco was getting bored. There was no one to talk to about school work (or anything else for that matter), not even Nott cared that much and Crabbe and Goyle were useless.

He noticed a steady stream of spiders climbing the steps leading out the dungeons as he walked up to dinner. _Weird._ He thought to himself. _Maybe it's some kind of de-bugging spell; Hermione would probably know._ Draco grimaced; he was going to start punishing himself like Dobby everytime he thought of her.

_She would rather hang out with Scarhead and the Weasel instead of me._ He sneered to himself. _Can't she see how stupid they are?! What can she get out of that friendship. Unless it's more than a friendship…_ Draco could barely stand the thought. Hot springs of jealousy flowed through him. _She fawns over Lockhart, maybe she thinks the same way about Potter because he defeated the Dark Lord. _

He imagined the dopey red head holding her hand in their common room by the fire. Hermione's bright smile directed at him. _What could she see in him?! I am ten times the man he is!_

Draco was fuming as he entered the Great Hall. He wasn't even hungry anymore. Looking over the Gryffindor table he saw Weasley and Potter, but no Granger. Draco turned on his heel and headed towards the library. He knew she would be there, she was always there these days. Maybe he could find an answer tonight whether or not it was worth trying with her anymore.

* * *

Hermione was enraptured with Professor Lockhart's book _Gadding with Ghouls_ when someone pulled the book from her hands and snapped it shut. The noise seemed to echo in the quiet library and made Hermione jump. A tall blonde Draco Malfoy stood over her smirking.

Hermione scoffed. "Can I have my book back, please?" She held out her hand. Draco paged through the book roughly. "You'll hurt it! Give it back!" she hissed.

"Easy, Granger, it's just a book. It doesn't have feelings." Draco chided. He set the book on the table as he took the seat across from her. Both looked around to make sure no one could see him. Hermione quickly snatched it back up and tried to find her place. "You realize he is a giant poofter, don't you?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

She scoffed again and propped the book open. "Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him if he didn't think Professor Lockhart was capable of teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Useless class if you ask me" Draco examined his nails.

"Of course, with all the dark things happening at this very school right now there's no reason we need to learn to defend ourselves" Hermione glared at him.

"I normally find your crushes more entertaining than this" Hermione sneered at him knowing he was talking about himself.

She quickly made sure they were still alone before she hissed, "You were the one who kissed me! So who likes who?"

"You like me." Draco wolfishly grinned at her and she had trouble not grinning back. "Let's get out of here."

"I was perfectly fine reading before you came along." Hermione lowered her eyes back to her book. After their last conversation she still wasn't sure where they stood.

"Don't be boring, Granger" Draco groaned, "There are lots of places to hide in the dungeons."

"I'm not boring and I shouldn't have to hide." Hermione didn't lift her eyes from her book. "Shoo."

"Lockhart's a git. Let me know when your school girl crush is done." Draco stormed off in jealousy. Hermione finally looked up from her book to see Draco push a first year into a large stack of books.

* * *

Hermione was dealing with the Chamber of Secrets in her own way- research. Some Muggleborns were scared out of their wits, but Hermione was determined to find out everything she could about the Chamber of Secrets. She was ignoring Harry and Ron along with Draco. Nothing could get in her way right now.

After she had convinced Professor Binns to tell them the myth of the Chamber of Secrets she had a little more to go on, but so far her research had proved futile. Ron was going on about Slytherin again and Hermione absent mindedly nodded along with him. Harry wanted to check out the place where Mrs. Norris was petrified and Hermione agreed.

Ron looked almost scared to death staring at a line of spiders climbing out the window. Hermione tried to stifle her giggles, but they escaped her. She would never of thought that Ron would be terrified of spiders.

But Ron wouldn't let the subject of the Heir of Slytherin go. While they sat in the common room that night. She couldn't concentrate on her homework while he babbled on so she pushed it aside. But when Ron accused Draco of being the Heir of Slytherin a cold grip tightened around Hermione's heart.

He couldn't be, he just couldn't. She knew Draco better than either one of her friends and he had never seemed like he could really hurt someone before. Although he had called her a Mudblood… then kissed her. Hermione shook her head. "Well… I suppose it's possible…" Her mind raced back to him helping her in the library; he had purposefully skipped over his family in the _Pure-Blood Directory_, could it be that there was something in that book that he didn't want her to see? If only she could get her hands on it again! She could ask Draco, but he would shut her down if she tried to read about his family. She could ask him if she could borrow it… but if there was something that he was hiding, he wouldn't be daft enough to let her walk around with the proof in her hands. Hermione signed and ran her hands through her wild hair.

She didn't even want to hear the words coming out of her mouth, but Ron wasn't wrong for once. Hermione needed to find out if he was innocent or guilty, but how? The answer dawned on her- Polyjuice Potion. It would be difficult and dangerous, but it might be her only chance to get the truth from him. If she asked him he could easily deny it if he was. And if he wasn't he might be furious that she thought of him like that. If she asked him and he said no, how would she explain that to Ron and Harry? The Polyjuice seemed like the only way.

The next day they were sitting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom reading _Moste Potente Potions_. She felt overwhelmed as she read the ingredients and instructions for it. Harry was voicing his concerns about going through with this. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She needed to find out the truth. Ron had planted a seed of doubt in her mind and she couldn't rest until she knew the truth. Plus, if she could clear Draco's name then maybe Ron would stop being so terrible to him.

Hermione was scared. She was a Muggleborn witch and that's what whatever was in the Chamber wanted to hurt or kill. She decided she was brewing this potion; not just to find out about Draco, but to find out who wanted her and all the other Muggleborns dead.

* * *

Draco paced nervously in his dormitory. Today was his first Quidditch match and of course it had to be against Precious Potter. He glanced at his slick broom that lay on the green comforter. For a split second he wanted to throw it out the window and just tell them he couldn't play. But Draco couldn't do that. His Father had travelled all this way to see him play in his first match and he couldn't disappoint his Father.

He skipped breakfast and headed down to the stadium early. Adrian Pucey was already there tossing a Quaffle lazily into the air and catching it. The sky was grey and threatened rain; Draco wasn't sure if that would make it easier or harder to see the snitch. It wasn't long before Flint and the rest of the Slytherin team appeared.

"Alright, Gents- this should be an easy game" Captain Marcus Flint began, "with these broom we will be near unstoppable." Flint's dark eyes landed on Malfoy. "You just catch that Snitch before Potter does, Malfoy. Make sure of that." The last words sounded more like a threat than encouragement. Draco nodded and gripped his broom tightly as they walked onto the field.

Madame Hooch sounded her whistle and Draco took off into the sky. For a while he showed off the speed of his broom by zooming past the Slytherins in the stands as they cheered for him. He glanced over to the Gryffindor side looking for a certain bushy brown head but couldn't spot her. Frowning, Draco flew higher up to get a look at the pitch.

Green blurs swooshed past the slower Gryffindors and he watched as Adrian Pucey scored a goal on Wood. Draco smirked and saw Potter hovering above him. He fly underneath him and called out to him. As soon as Draco spoke, a Bludger came pelting towards Potter and Draco laughed, pulling his broom up. One of the Weasley twins flew in and directed the Bludger towards him.

Draco easily dodged the ball with his swift broom and flew off to look for the snitch. It wasn't long before Gryffindor called for a time out. The Slytherins happily landed their brooms; they were sixty points ahead and Gryffindor had failed to score yet. Draco told them about the Bludger attacking Potter which they found hilarious.

When the game started again Draco was determined to catch the Snitch before his rival. It would be easy with Potter distracted by the Bludger. "Training for the ballet, Potter?" Draco called out. Potter had seemed to freeze in midair, staring at Draco, then the Bludger smacked into Potter's right arm. Draco couldn't help but laugh and nearly fell off his broom from it.

Before he knew what was happening, Potter was diving right for him. Draco dived down and grazed the ground before spinning around to see Harry Potter clutching the Golden Snitch. Potter promptly fainted. Draco landed on the ground as the whistle blew. "What a drama queen" he muttered to himself.

He couldn't even enjoy the sight of Potter in pain because of the sinking feeling of losing that was settling in his stomach. He turned around to see Marcus Flint striding towards him. Draco rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

Flint fussed and cussed at him for a good ten minutes before saying "If you're Father hadn't bought these brooms you be out!" Draco seethed inside. His team stalked away from him leaving him alone on the Quidditch pitch. Looking up, he saw his Father exiting the stadium and Draco knew that he wouldn't be staying any longer than needed.

Draco dropped his broom off and changed into a pair of black trousers and a grey sweater. He made his way through the castle and happened to pass by the Hospital Wing where Hermione and Weasley were walking out.

"Looks like you can't buy everything" Weasley said smugly as he saw Draco.

"At least I can buy _something_" Draco spat back. He glanced at Hermione for a moment who seemed torn. He nodded towards the astronomy tower and raised his eyebrow. She gave a curt nod and turned to follow Weasley. If anyone could make him feel better is was Hermione. Draco slowly walked up the winding staircase to the top of the astronomy tower.

Hermione followed shortly and Draco smiled as she came into view. "You really are a good flyer" Hermione offered.

Draco shrugged and looked out over the grounds trying to avoid looking at the stadium. "Yeah, but a bad Seeker" he grumbled.

Hermione came to stand beside him. "There are other games. I'm sure you'll win against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw; Harry is a really good Quidditch player, you shouldn't feel too bad."

"That's a great thing to hear," he sneered, "You're good, Draco, but my bestest friend in the whole world the Precious Potter is just better." Draco scoffed.

Hermione pulled away from him. "I came up here to try and help you, if you are just going to be rude then I'll go."

Draco stood in silence for a moment; he didn't want to apologize because he felt that he was right. Although he could have been nicer about it. He broke the silence with "My Father came to watch me play today. I bet he thinks he wasted his money on those brooms. He has a failure as a son."

"Draco, no…" Hermione hated seeing him like this. She slowly slid her hand into his, after a moment he squeezed it. "He doesn't think of you like that, I'm sure of it."

"You've never met my Father" Draco said sullenly.

Hermione rubbed her thumb along his hand. She felt guilty for suspecting him of being the Heir of Slytherin. When Draco was like this, there was no doubt in her mind that he was a good person. But he could act so different around other people. Which was the real Draco?

"It's getting late and it's… not safe for you" Draco turned towards her. "You should get back to your common room."

"What about you?" She asked worried about him.

"I'm Pureblood. I'm safe." He shrugged. Hermione felt a pang of hurt in her chest and let go of his hand. She would always be a Mudblood to him.

Hermione turned to leave and heard Draco whisper behind her, "Thank you."

She turned and smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

_Next time on The Affair- Draco and Harry duel at the Dueling Club. Hermione's plan to find out the truth about Draco backfires. He helps her in her research in the library, and Hermione has a brush with fate. Draco and Ron have a dangerous encounter. Will their relationship be able to survive?_

A/N: I hate having to add awkward things in just because they happened in the book. Oh well, that's what I signed up for. The rest of _Chamber of Secrets_ should go by pretty fast due to Hermione being MIA for such a long time. Thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading, mostly for bearing with me while I was away and sick!


End file.
